lost love
by animefull4ever
Summary: Es una historia de musica,vida y amores perdidos y tu ¿crees en el destino?...eso lo decides tu
1. pasado con precente

_**Intro.**_

**Lo narra Luffy**

Todos tenemos cosas que lograr ya sean metas o sueños. Los sentimientos son puros y sinceros si las dos personas están de acuerdo creo que algunas personas le llaman amor.

Yo no lo encuentro ni creo en eso ya que ala única persona que quise me traiciono…

Yo soy Luffy: soy músico, voz y guitarra eléctrica pero siempre canto no toco, de eso se encarga Zoro, practico kendo y soy cinta negra en karate soy popular según las encuestas tengo el pelo negro soy simpático.

Zoro: toca la guitarra eléctrica o acústica, pelo verde, robusto practica kendo igual que yo, generalmente pelea siempre con Sanji y además era pandillero pero luego cambio

Sanji: toca el bajo, tienes un gran a fan con las mujeres pero vivi lo "controla" de cierta forma, generalmente viste formal, es alto delgado pelo rubio

Robin: toca teclado o piano, chica alta delgada, buen físico, pelo azabache, es algo seria pero muy amable Sanji siempre le dice: cásate conmigo, sal conmigo alo cual ella le responde que talvez algún día podría ser. A lo cual Sanji queda contento

Ussop: toca batería, algo mentiroso pero buena persona, pelo negro

Brook: violín, es algo raro el pero es muy chistoso de vez en cuando toca con nosotros sino esta a cargo junto con Franky y chooper

Franky: se encarga que todo este en orden junto con chooper encargado de seguridad

Franky tiene el pelo azul es algo y siempre ocupa tanga y es nuestro productor musical entonces tiene que vestirse formal de vez en cuando y chooper es mas raro aun jeje pero muy simpático.

Estamos actualmente en New York en un concierto que se realizara hoy a las 20hrs yo Salí un rato del hotel disfrazado nuestro grupo es famoso y conocido llamado"King and Queen" que significa rey y reina fue curioso por que todos los del grupo estamos solteros pero fue por que…

_**(flash back)**_

_Parece que les gusto la banda y ¿Cómo se va a llamar?-pregunto Ussop_

_King and Queen-dijo murmuro Zoro mirando un diario que decía de Inglaterra_

_No suena mal ¿Robin quieres ser mi reina?- pregunto Sanji_

_Puede ser- Respondió_

_Bueno entonces a si se llamara !seremos la mejor banda¡-dije sonriendo _

_Al día siguiente _

_En la entrevista_

_¿Cómo se llama la banda? -pregunto un periodista_

_Nos llamamos King and Queen-respondió Sanji_

_Queremos hacer un anuncio-dije-vamos a hacer una audición para vocalista que me acompañe de mañana hasta el viernes tiene que ser mujer._

_Bueno y ¿Luffy tienes reina, por que ya eres todo un rey?-me dijo el periodista._

_No aun no se a dado el caso-dije sonriendo_

_**(Fin del flash back)**_

Salí con un disfraz me pude una peluca castaña y fui al centro, me metí a una tienda de música pues quería escuchar lo que decía la gente, pero choque con una chica y se cayo al piso

¿Estas bien? no te vi disculpa-le dije

Yo tampoco estoy bien gracias- dijo la chica me fije mas en ella era alta delgada pelo naranja

Lo siento creo que me fijare mejor –dije riéndome

Si yo creo eh-dijo caminando entonces le seguí-¿acaso me estas persiguiendo?-me pregunto

No voy por un CD que esta ahí- señalando un CD que era de mi banda tenia que disimular

Si son muy buenos, hoy tienen un concierto quería ir pero no habían entradas, es mi banda favorita -me dijo yo tenia dos entradas que eran para mi hermano y otra persona que uno quisiera sin duda alguna se la daría entonces le dije

Ten una era para mi hermano y la otra no alcanzo a llegar de seguro que tu la ocuparas mejor-le dije

Ahhh gracias chico, te pasaste –me dijo

Pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le pregunte

Soy nami y ¿tu?-me pregunto

Soy….lu-lucas-dije mintiendo no quería que después tuviera que salir corriendo debido alas fans

Bueno, gracias-me dijo, yo le sonríe y le dije adiós y me fue pues se me hacia tarde

En la casa de Nami:

Nojiko voy al concierto mira vale por dos -dijo Nami sonriendo feliz

Vamos pero ¿como la conseguiste?-pregunto su hermana peli azul

Me la dio un chico que lo vi de la tienda dijo que tenia una para su hermano y la otra le sobraba-dijo Nami recordando

Que suerte, pero ¿Cómo era el chico?– dijo mi hermana Nojiko era alta delgada y muy atlética

Pues no era tan alto tenia el pelo castaño pero se parecía a Luffy de la banda King and Queen pero se llamaba Lucas-dijo Nami una chica alta buena figura era fan de la banda ya que sus letras tenían mucho significado.

¿Iras ala audición mañana?-dijo mi hermana

Si-dije sonriendo

**Mientras con la banda**

Bien este es su primer concierto den lo mejor yo, chooper y Brook preparamos todo y contratamos a seguridad así que no se preocupen luego tendrán a unas personas con entrada VIP que se sortearon y algunas se las di para que dieran a alguien y luego de

Eso una entrevista bueno chicos y chicas suerte-dijo franky

¡Si!-respondieron todos se fueron a colocar a sus posiciones

Bueno quiero comenzar agradeciendo que Allan venido además nosotros no seriamos nada sin ustedes, quiero cantar una canción a mi ex-novia ¡No digas lo siento!

Ussop, Zoro y Sanji empezaron a tocar luego el teclado y yo cante

No me digas que ahora quieres regresar

Y juras que te arrepientes que puedes cambiar

Yo te busquee

Y sonriendo dijiste no voy a volver

no me digas que todo va a ser como ayer

Cuando prometes no cumples te conozco bien

No te sorpresas si no entiendes las situación

Es mejor que te acostumbres se pondrá peor

Yo te daré la solución (es hora de decir adiós)

Para que nadie salga herido

No digas lo siento

Cuando los dos sabemos

Solo estas mintiendo

Engañando al corazón

Nos dolerá por un momento

No digas lo siento

Así estaremos mejor

No pretendas que todo vuelva a ser igual

No soy el mismo de antes lo vas a notar

No te ilusiones pensando en lo que pudo ser

El tiempo lo cura todo vamos a estar bien

Yo te daré la solución (es hora de decir adiós)

Para que nadie salga herido

No digas lo siento

Cuando los dos sabemos

Solo estas mintiendo

Engañando al corazón

Nos dolerá por un momento

No digas lo siento

Así estaremos mejor

Y así creamos que podemos arreglarlo uho uho

Nos damos cuenta que las palabras fueron en vanooooo

No digas lo siento

Cuando los dos sabemos

Solo estas mintiendo

Engañando al corazón

Nos dolerá por un momento

No digas lo siento

Así estaremos mejor

No digas lo siento, No digas lo siento

Así estaremos mejor

No digas lo siento, No digas lo siento

Así estaremos mejor

Así estaremos mejor

Luego de 10 canciones más pararon la música y yo dije al público

Bueno quiero darlos una información quien quiere ser ¿mi reina?-pregunte y jamás espere escuchar a todas las chicas gritar y volví a decir-bueno pues buscamos a una voz que me acompañe aquí junto ami mañana de las 11 de la mañana asta las 8 de la noche tendrán tiempo para audicionar para la banda además la ganadora y las otras dos mejores tendrán una cena con cualquiera de nosotros y chicos buscamos chicos

que nos ayuden en el boleto están las direcciones además que en la tienda también tenemos tarjetas….así que vamos con mas ¡musicaa!-grite y volvimos a tocar en total fueron 4 horas .

**Nos fuimos al canal de televisión para una entrevista**

_-y bueno Robin que se siente ser ¿la única mujer un la banda?- pregunto el entrevistador_

Pues bien ya que estoy con estos galanes y me tratan bien no tengo por que quejarme además pronto tendremos otra integrante-dijo Robin

_-bueno y Luffy vi tu concierto en vivo Cuándo preguntaste ¿Quién quiere ser mi reina esperabas esa respuesta de tus fans?_

No de hecho yo quería hacer un anuncio normal pero después de eso fue interesante-dije

_-según las encuestas eres el mas popular de tu banda_. Yo solo sonreí seguimos con la entrevista y nos fuimos a nuestra casa nosotros compramos una casa grande 4 pisos mas el subterráneo tenia piscina patio grande y era, y era muy agradable además eran 15 cuartos y 5 baños parecía mansión y creo que así era. Llegamos Sanji preparo algo ya que no podíamos celebrar mañana teníamos audiciones y teníamos que estar todos presente.

Luego tocaron mi puerta yo abrí y era Zoro

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

Esa chica la de pelo naranja te acuerdas que cuando fuimos donde las fans nos salido-me dijo

Si que pasa con eso-pregunte

Mira este albun es de cuando éramos chicos mira la foto es la misma chica te acuerdas que no fuimos de Tokio cuando teníamos 8 años debido a que nos dieron una beca esta chica se quedo ahí por su familia, creo que es la misma además puede ser ya que ella se vendría luego que su familia comprara casa acá, tu que piensas lu puede ser que sea ella además no vamos de la escuela desde que estamos en conciertos tenemos que ir ala universidad también-me dijo

Talvez tiene el mismo nombre pero tendría que tener 19 igual que yo y tú, pero….no creo que se deba acordar de nosotros así que no creo que la volvamos a ver -dije

Si tienes razón bueno buenas noche-me dijo

Buenas-dije y me quede pensando talvez sea ella por que desde que la vi en la tienda me pareció conocida pero no creo que ella se acuerde.

**Flash back**

_Dos chicos y una chica jugaban a las piratas en la calle luego de eso Zoro y Luffy fueron a dejar a nami y se toparon con la sorpresa que estaban sus padres._

_Chicos nos mandaron una carta donde dicen que les dan una beca a los 3 pero la mama de Nami dice que no te puede mandar allá asta que tengan todo los papeles listos además que esto es en New York-dijo la mama de Luffy_

_¿Qué ?pero yo quiero estar con mis amigos-dijo Nami una chica pelo naranja muy tierna y simpática_

_Pero no se puede ir con nosotros somos amigos desde que éramos guaguas-dijo Zoro chico pelo verde el y Luffy eran como hermanos le tenia mucho cariño a su amiga_

_Además por tiene que ser tan lejos-dijo Luffy pelo negro muy alegre_

_Lo siento chicos pero Nami no se ira si algo esta seguro que después estarán juntos Nami tampoco puede irse Asia lo siento-dijo la mama de Nami_

_¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?-pregunto Luffy_

_Mañana a primera hora-dijo la mama de Zoro_

_Que! Pero no nos habían dicho nada-alego Zoro_

_Les dejaremos toda la noche para que se despidan-dijo la mama de Luffy_

**Fin del flash back**

Estuvimos juntos jugando y mirando las estrellas asta que amaneció fue la primera vez que llore por una mujer, nos despedimos y jure que nos volveríamos a encontrar en la escuela te estuve esperando pero nunca llegaste, luego a Zoro y a mi también nos echaron de aquella escuela, cuando teníamos 11 años fue luego nos fuimos a una común y corriente y nos tomaron como pandilleros tuvimos varias peleas y conocimos a nuestros amigos y alas 17 nos hicimos famosos quería que tu _dijeras esos son mis amigos estoy aquí,_ pero eso nunca paso y nunca pasara. Ahora tenemos 19 y a decir verdad te parecías mucho a ella pero yo creo que cambiaste mucho pero tampoco nos reconociste talvez asta nos hallas olvidado bueno mejor me duermo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	2. ¿Eres Tu?

**(Narración normal)**

**En las audiciones**

Estaban sentados eran mas o menos las 3p.m de echo habían buenas participantes pero ninguna seria la ideal y algunas solo iban para ver a la banda entonces vieron ala misma chica pelo naranja que según Zoro era Nami. Entonces entro y Zoro le pregunto.

¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Zoro

Nami-Respondió

¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Y de que parte vienes?-Pregunto obviamente tenia que saber mas datos para saber si era la misma persona

Tengo 19 años y vengo de Tokio-Dijo entonces Zoro y Luffy se sorprendieron ¿podría ser la misma persona?

Bueno a lo que viniste por favor- Dijo Luffy ella canto pero todos se sorprendieron canto con tanta alegría y emoción.

Wow bueno te llamaremos por favor déjanos tu numero en aquella pizarra-Dijo Zoro

Luego a las 10 de la noche habían decidido quien iba a ser la ganadora y la otra debido a que la mayoría cantaban excelente con un día era más que suficiente para elegir entonces Luffy líder de la Banda anuncio

Bueno creo que tenemos a muchas buenas cantantes aquí pero solo una será nuestra acompañante y bueno la otra dos serán la que puedan elegir a cualquiera de nosotros además gracias a los chicos que vinieron para que nos ayuden, la ganadora será anunciada mañana a las 11 de la mañana debido a que tenemos que contactar a esta persona-dijo

**Luego en la mansión**

Bueno miren esta es son buenas que les párese se llaman Vivi y Perona-Dijo Franky

Si no cantan mal pero la ganadora tendría que ser esa chica pelo-naranja creo que se llamaba ¿Nami?-Dijo Robin mirando a Luffy que tenia cara de pensativo junto con Zoro

Si canto muy bien yo creo-Dijeron el resto excepto los hombres pensantes

Y ustedes que opinan-Dijo Robin

Si esta bien cítala, y a Vivi si dejamos a ella como ¿corista?-Dijo Luffy

Como quieran bueno llamare-Dijo Robin dijo marcando

Bueno pero yo llamare a la chica ganadora pues yo la entreviste-Dijo Zoro parándose a que todos los miraron raro pues el jamás se interesa en nada

¿Halo Nami? –Hablo Zoro

Si soy yo-respondió la chica

Podemos hablar en el bar One Piece, por favor soy Zoro de la banda King and Queen-Dijo este

Pero ya es tarde –Dijo Nami

Dime donde vives te iré a buscar, tenemos que hablar pues tu eres la ganadora de las audiciones -Dijo este entonces se escucho un grito

Claro -Dijo Nami emocionada

Bien paso por ti en 10 minutos-Dijo Zoro colgando entonces se dio cuenta que estaba Luffy

Vas solo ¿no te perderás?-Dijo Luffy con sonrisa burlona

Entonces acompáñame-Dijo Zoro dijo este ignorando a Luffy

**En casa de Nami**

Aaaaaaaa! Nojiko soy la ganadora del concurso…..me van a venir a buscar para conversar sobre eso-Dijo Nami abrazando a su hermana

Que bueno hermana te felicito sabia que ganarías no por nada estudias en una escuela de talento-Dijo Nojiko

Si pero mejor me voy a cambar-Dijo emocionada dejando a su hermana pensando

_Que por fin el sueño de Nami se hizo realidad bueno eso y encontrar a sus amigos de infancia_-Densó Nojiko

**Mientras en el auto**

¿Todavía piensas que no es?, te dolió mucho saber que jamás volvió pero talvez la puedas recuperar-Dijo serio Zoro

Zoro puede que sea ella pero no creo que nos recuerde….si no nos conoce por que somos su banda favorita-Dijo Luffy sin pensar

¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto

Aller la vi en una tienda y luego en el concierto y tu dijiste que podría ser ella-dijo como si nada

¡Que! Y no me habías dicho nada-Alterándose

Jamás creí que la volvería a ver…mira llegamos no nos perdimos-cambiando el tema bajándose del auto

Luffy toco el timbre y abrió Nojiko

Hola soy de la banda "King and Queen" venimos a buscar a Nami yo…..-Pero fue interrumpido por Nojiko

Monkey D. Luffy y tu eres Roranoa Zoro. Soy Nojiko hermana mayor de Nami-Dijo Nojiko pero estos se les quedaron mirando

Hola queremos hablar con ella sobre la banda-Dijo Luffy confundido y queriendo escuchar un _si la recuerdo que la hermana de su amiga también se llama a si pero tampoco los recuerda_

Se ven apuestos chicos-ya que estos andaban formales Zoro sin corbata y la camisa verde desabrochada y Luffy con camisa roja y corbata mal puesta

Gracias dijeron ambos entonces vieron a Nami que andaba con un vestido rojo con escote y mas arriba que las rodillas, Luffy se sorprendió y Zoro sonrío

Te ves bien hermanita si no mira a estos caballeros –mirando a estos o más bien a Luffy

Buenos te ves bien mira ella va a ser tu reina Luffy-bromeando Zoro

Te ves bien Nami y ¡felicidades!- pero algo le pego en la cabeza

Bueno váyanse luego o sino llegaran muy tarde ¿a que hora regresan ?-pregunto Nojiko

Pues a las 1, pero no te preocupes esta bien con nosotros, pero ten es nuestro numero cualquier cosa si vamos-dijo Zoro

**Mientras una cuadra más atrás**

¿Crees que este bien seguirlos Franky?-dijo Robin que andaban tras ellos en una limusina

Claro pero mira si ella es la chica que gano el concurso mira bueno llameémoslos para preguntarle donde están a si sabemos si realmente quieren mentirnos o no-Dijo Ussop

Eres un genio-Dijo ChopPer

Siempre lo soy-Dijo Usopp y todos los demás con una gotita en la cabeza

Bueno yo los llamare-Dijo Sanji

Luffy ¿donde estas?-Pregunto

Vamos al bar, donde siempre vamos diles a los otros que nos juntamos ahí en una hora por que estamos ocupados ahora-dijo Luffy y corto

En una hora ¿que aran con esa chica?-Dijo Brook

No sabia que eran pervertidos mas que Sanji-Dijo Ussop y enojando a Sanji

Y a mi que me metes en esto-Dijo enojado Sanji

Como sea…. ¿que hacemos esperamos o nos vamos al bar y los observamos? –dijo Robin

Sigámoslos-Dijeron todos

Bueno mira se fueron, vamos Brook a toda velocidad-Dijo Franky

**Mientras en el bar.**

Bueno si quieres pide algo, nosotros invitamos-Dijo Luffy amablemente

Yo quiero un vodka-Dijo Zoro

Cálmate Zoro recién llegamos no quiero que dejes sin tragos al local, tráenos vino ¿tu quieres?-Pregunto a Nami

Bueno –Respondió riendo por el comentario de Luffy

Y tu ¿quieres estar en nuestra banda?-Pregunto Zoro

Si por supuesto son muy geniales-Dijo Nami

¿Serias la reina de Luffy? -Volvió a preguntar

¿Que?-Respondió sorprendida

Que si serias la reina de Luffy, de esto-señalando a su amigo

Pues….-Dijo entonces Luffy bajo la mirada –_si realmente es ella podría conocerla de nuevo y mejor_ –Pensó

¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?-Pregunto Zoro viendo a su amigo

Nací el 3 de julio y esto es una encuesta -Dijo Nami

Pues no si quieres preguntarnos lo que quieras-Dijo Luffy volviendo a lo normal

Pues ustedes tienen ¿20 o mas años?-pregunto Nami a lo que estos sonrieron

Pues no somos tan veteranos tenemos 19 igual-dijo Luffy sonriendo

Bueno pero queremos proponerte algo.. mira nosotros todos los de banda vivimos en una mansión y como vas ser de la banda si quieres te vas con nosotros si quieres llevas a tu hermana-dijo Zoro

Pues tendría que pensarlo-dijo Nami

Claro te damos 3 días pero mañana tienes que ir con nosotros al canal de televisión ya que eres nuestra nueva amiga y van a llegar luego los de la banda a si que conocerás a los demás y ahora tenemos en total 3 chicas no estarás sola-Dijo Luffy tomando la cerveza

Mira ahí vienen-Entonces todos se sentaron

Bueno tus nos conoces o les presentamos a falta Vivi –Dijo Zoro

Vivi es nueva corista -Termino Luffy

Si los conozco Haber ustedes son, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, franky y Chooper-Dijo Nami señalando a los nombrados

Hola-Dijeron todos

Eres tan hermosa-Dijo Sanji

El es pervertido ten cuidado-Dijo Zoro

Cállate cabeza de lechuga-Dijo Sanji

Maldito pervertido-Dijo parándose en pose de pelea

A ver marimo-Digo pegándole un golpe a Zoro este lo esquivo y siguieron asta que llego un guardia y les dijo que pararan

Siempre hacen eso-Pregunto Nami

Generalmente-Dijo Luffy

Son entretenidos pero ya es tarde son case las 2-Dijo Nami

Bueno te vamos a dejar verdad chicos-Dijo a lo que respondieron que si

Yo me llevo el auto a la mansión-Dijo Brook

No le hagas nada!-Dijo Zoro parándose

No te preocupes-Dijo Brooke

¿Vamos?-Dijo Franky

**En la limusina**

Luffy miraba a Nami disimuladamente, ella y Robin conversaban Chopper, Brook y Usopp jugaban y Zoro estaba dormido y franky manejaba fueron a la casa y se despidieron pero cuando se iba a despedir de Luffy este se movió causando que besara accidentalmente a Nami esta se puso roja y todos los demás expectantes.

Lo siento-dijo Luffy algo incomodo

Si fue un accidente-Dijo Nami mirando hacia otro lado

Maldito pervertido como se te ocurre hacer eso apenas la conoces-Dijo alterado Sanji

Tú haces lo mismo –Dijo Zoro

Cállate marimo!-Le respondió

Bueno mejor nos vamos-Dijo Robin

Pasaremos por ti a las 9 de la mañana esta lista y bienvenida-Dijo Franky

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	3. Contrato

Era en la mañana estaban tomando desayuno cuando llego Franky encendió la tele

Y todo se sorprendieron y luego les dejo el diario en la mesa

**En las noticias**

El líder de la banda "King and Queen" le dio un beso a la chica que según dicen es la nueva vocalista será que este ¿ya encontró a su reina?...además en pocos minutos vendrán al programa "mañana" esta banda y esta foto fue tomada por un paparazzi afuera de la casa de la chica donde hay mucha prensa.

Entonces miraron a Luffy

Tu ¿siempre causas problemas?-Preguntaron todos menos Zoro y Robin

Tenemos que salvarla, yo quiero ser su príncipe azul-Dijo Sanji

Tu seria de cualquier color menos ese-Dijo Zoro causando una sonrisa entre todos los presentes se fueron en 3 vehículos diferentes así se les haría mas fácil Luffy, Zoro y Robin fueron a buscarla ya que ellos la conocían el resto se fueron luego al canal y los otros serian distracción

**En casa de Nami**

No como paso esto malditos paparazzi-Dijo Nami alegando por lo causado entonces vio como el "causante" se bajo del auto con Robin y Zoro tocaron no había nadie ya que Franky, Sanji, Vivi y Perona Estaban distrayendo a los que estaban cerca.

Bueno vamonos luego Nami antes que lleguen - Dijo Robin luego corrieron al auto y vieron un flash y se fueron a máxima entonces Luffy hablo

Hola nami lamento lo causado-Dijo este excusándose

No importa -Digo sonriendo

Bueno mira queremos tocar en el programa entonces canta esta canción haber como les sale a los dos –Dijo Zoro mientras conducía

Tomen ahí están los tiempos nos tomara 10 minutos llegar al canal ya que tenemos que evitarnos a los periodistas tenemos que entrar por otra parte del canal-Dijo Robin que estaba sentada adelante, le paso los papeles

A es una canción de amor-Comento Luffy leyendo la canción pasándole la hoja a nami

Si -Lijo Nami leyendo

Correcto pero al publico le encantara-Les paso Robin

Entonces ¿prevemos como nos sale?-Dijo Luffy sonriendo alo que Nami asintió con la cabeza diciendo que si

**En el canal de televisión**

Bueno estamos todos bueno ubíquense en los asientos ya va a comenzar el programa-dijo un productor

Buenos hoy tenemos nada mas ni nada menos que a la banda mas popular y mas famosa y sus canciones, mas descargada con un aplauso "King and Queen", -Soy Marco, bueno que me dicen de la polémica de Luffy con la chica nueva ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo el anfitrión del programa y los de la banda saludaron-Pregunto Marco

Fue un accidente además se llama Nami-dijo Luffy señalando a Nami

Hola-dijo algo tímida era su primera vez que iba a un canal de televisión

¿Es verdad que la otra chica ganadora también están en la banda?-pregunto

Sin en verdad habían muy buenas cantantes pero nos quedamos con las dos mejores talento Vivi la de pelo azul, Nami la de pelo naranja y -Dijo Franky que curiosamente andaba con tanga

Que bien entonces son 3 chicas, pero señor tenga colóquese estos pantalones-Le dijo Marco a Franky pasándole un pantalón de buzo

¿Luffy entonces donde se conocieron ustedes?-Diciendo por el y Nami

En las audiciones todos estaban presentes-Dijo Luffy

¿Entonces sales con la chica nueva?-Dijo de nuevo realmente querían saber todo

No-Le respondió fríamente

Señor Brook cuando tienen el próximo concierto-Dijo Marco

Pues en 3 semanas mas en Tokio –Dijo Brook entonces todos nos sorprendimos definitivamente nunca nos decían nada

Bueno por favor ¿podrían tocar una canción?-Dijo Marco

Claro, este es el álbum que saldrá ahora en noviembre el 8 llamado "Por ti" cantaremos la canción con nami y la corista esta canción se llama "Me dedique a perderte"-anuncio Luffy

(Canta Luffy)

Porque no te bese en el alma

Cuando aun podía

Porque no te abrasé la vida

Cuando la tenía

Y yo que no me daba cuenta

Cuanto te dolía

Y yo que no sabía

El daño que me hacia

(Canta Nami)

Como es que nunca me fije

Que ya no sonreías

Y que antes de apagar la luz

Ya nada me decías

Que aquel amor se te escapo

Que había llegado el día

Que ya no me sentías

Que ya ni te dolía

(Cantan los dos)

Me dedique a perderte

Y me ausente en momentos

Que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo

y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

y cuando regrese

Te había perdido para siempre

Y quise detenerte

Entonces descubrí

Que ya mirabas diferente

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

**(Canta Luffy)**

Porque no te llene de mí

Cuando aun había tiempo

Porque no pude comprender

(Canta Nami)

Lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Que fuiste todo para mí

Y que yo estaba ciego

Te deje para luego

Este maldito tiempo

Me dedique a perderte

y me ausente en momentos

Que se han ido para siempre

(Cantan los dos)

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo

Y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese

Te había perdido para siempre

y quise detenerte

Entonces descubrí

Que ya mirabas diferente

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

Que genial realmente cantas bien Nami y todos en fin valla definitivamente eres todo un rey de la música-Dijo Marco aplaudiendo

Felicidades chicos-Dijo Franky, Chooper y brook

**Luego de eso**

Fueron a la mansión con las dos nuevas de la banda, tenían que discutir sobre los contratos, etc.

Bueno chicas, el contrato dura 2 años en lo cual tienen que vivir aquí con nosotros pues Vivi vivirá con nosotros falta Nami su decisión además si en el caso que no quieras estar con nosotros te pasaremos un auto para que vengas a los, por favor si desean algo mas díganlos ahora si no firmen aquí-Digo Franky a las chicas

Pero dos años ¿hay alguna cláusula?-pregunto Vivi

Buena pregunta de echo la hay miren al estar aquí tendrán 5 reglas que todos deben cumplir me incluyo-Dijo Franky

1-Prohibido pelear seria perjudicial para la banda

2-Luego de los dos años podrán hacer lo que quieran pueden irse de la banda lo que deseen pero antes no, pero si usted tiene algún problema con los de la banda tiene que hacérmelo saber para tramitar en este caso si se quiere retirar de la banda

3-Tienen que ir a todos los conciertos, entrevistas y todo lo que incluya a la banda

4-Dentro de la banda no podrán tener una relación al menos que sea aprobada por todos y que no afecte a la banda en caso que la relación no funcione

5-No pueden traer a ninguna persona de afuera, al menos que sea una fiesta o algo similar aparte de eso nada más

¿Alguna otra duda?-pregunto Franky

¿No crees que algunas reglas son algo infantiles pues todos somos mayores de edad no?-dijo Luffy

Si, pero si no algo les podría pasar algo-Respondió-bueno chicos son libres-Dijo mientras el celular de Zoro comenzó a sonar

¿Hola?-Contesto Zoro

_Hola soy Nojiko la hermana de Nami podrán venir al restauran los tres por favor-Dijo la mencionada_

Hola ¿Quiénes serian los tres?-Pregunto Zoro

_Tú, Luffy y mi hermana-Contesto Nojiko_

¿Claro donde?-Pregunto nuevamente

_En el bar One Piece en media hora mas-Dijo Nojiko cortando la llamada_

Zoro uiii ¿Acaso tienes nueva novia, por que no me as dicho soy como tu hermano?-Dijo Luffy

Era Nojiko quiere que en media hora estemos halla con Nami y tu sabes que no tengo novia y eres un hermano bastante desagradable a veces-Dijo Zoro dirigiéndose a donde estaba Nami

Jejeje-Dijo este riendo mientras iba a su cuarto se fue a un cajón de su cómoda y saco una foto ¿Será ella, vamos Luffy no es primera vez que crees eso?-Pensó Luffy

**En el bar media hora más tarde**

Hola -Dijeron todos a Nojiko

Buenas tardes –Respondió-Solo quería que estés bien hermanita, quiero que ustedes la cuiden-Dijo Nojiko mirando seriamente

Claro que mejor que nosotros somos los mejores en artes marciales-Dijo Zoro

Confió en ustedes y se me hacen conocidos-Dijo Nojiko

¿Quién sabe?-Respondió Luffy

Bueno a eso nos trajiste Nojiko-Dijo Nami

Pues, se que vivirás con ellos así que quiero que comamos y los invite a ellos para decirles eso-Dijo Sonriendo

Jajaja-Rió Luffy-tu hermana es muy graciosa

Idiota… -Dijo Zoro

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	4. recuerdos y algo mas

**Narra Zoro**

Mientras iba a tomar una siesta bajo un árbol. Me acosté y me puse a pensar.

Han pasado 3 días desde que se unieron las chicas a nuestra banda y he visto como Luffy mira a Nami el muy idiota para que le esta gustando de nuevo, si yo invito antes a Robin que me gusta hace mucho tendrá que comprarme muchas cosas y lo contrario si pierdo. Después de tanto tiempo la encontramos me alegro por Luffy pero a la vez me preocupa que traiga problemas y mas si ella no nos a dado ninguna pista de que nos recuerda con Luffy acordamos que le mostraríamos una foto pero Luego de una semana. Si que ha pasado rápido el tiempo todavía recuerdo

(Flash back)

_Conocí a Luffy cuando teníamos 4 años mi mama dijo que su amiga tenía un niño de mi edad entonces fui y te conocí me agradaste aunque era raro que te quedaras quieto yo iba a tu casa todos los días jugamos asta la noche entonces un día llego una chica pelo naranja muy simpática y mandona nos hicimos amigos juntos fuimos a la misma escuela me acuerdo que cuando teníamos 7 fue la primera vez que pelee por alguien unos niños molestaron a Nami, y Luffy les pego luego llegaron mas niños y te ayude quedamos condicionales ya que le dimos un paliza, entonces todos nos tuvieron respeto_

_Entendí que para Luffy eras especial y para mi también recuerdo cuando le pregunte a Luffy que era nami para ti y me respondió."Es muy importante...Creo que me gusta" yo sonreí y prometí que la protegería tanto como a ti Luego de eso me contaste que le pediste que fueran novios ,nosotros entramos a kendo y tu también y a karate ya que Nami quería ir, a fines del año próximo empezaron los problemas nos dijeron que teníamos beca de una escuela en New York yo estaba feliz asta que dijeron que Nami tenia que quedarse yo no quería pues Luffy es como mi Hermano como lo era Nami pero no había opción nos dijeron que teníamos que irnos si o si y que Nami se iría después, ese día nos quedamos asta la madrugada miramos las estrellas cuando amanecía era el día…primera vez que vi a luffy llorar y me dijiste que era la primera y ultima vez que llorarías por una mujer cuando nos fuimos tenia la esperanza que estarías mejor pero no tuvimos forma de contactarnos con Nami nos quedamos a vivir a la casa del abuelo de Luffy, esperamos 2 años pero jamás volviste, entonces Luffy me dijo que no mencionara a Nami entonces le dijimos "ella", a los 11 nos echaron de escuela teníamos amigos ahí como los actuales miembros de la banda por ejemplo Robin. Sanji, Franky, Brook, y Chooper que mantuvimos contactos, conocimos, Viví, Ussop generalmente nos mentía y Luffy te creía nos hicimos amigos pero luego a los 15 tuvimos problemas nos tomaron como pandilleros yo golpee a un sujeto_ _que decía eso y como la otra vez Luffy y yo volvimos a pelear creando mala reputación_

_A diferencia que yo era campeón nacional de Kendo y Luffy también y cinta negra de karate, luego yo entre a una pandilla que mas tarde abandone por que Luffy me dijo que no seria mi amigo si me iba por mal camino y Luffy es mi hermano pequeño y jure siempre estar con el_

_Que no recuerdo como se llamaba a decir verdad cuando vi a Robin sentí una atracción pero no he dicho nada el único que sabe es Luffy que me dijo "as algo o la perderás" me acuerdo cuando estuviste con esa modelo me daba mala espina que bueno que terminaste con ella, bueno igual se que no la paso bien, pero hace menos de una semana paso eso la encontramos yo cuando la vi e el espacio de fans supe que era ella era Nami, yo te dije tu no creíste y mas tarde me dices que ya habías hablado con ella, bueno me hace feliz haberla encontrado y se que también es difícil para Luffy que ella no lo recuerde por que asta mi me duele y soy un amigo y para Luffy que eres mas para el. Lo que es el destino realmente no sabe lo que te prepara._

_(Fin del flash back)_

Mientras me quedaba dormido sentí a una persona que se acercaba entonces vi a Robin caminando hacia mi

Hola –me dijo, mientras me sentaba

Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- dije

Bien ¿y tu?-me preguntaste

Bien y que dices del próximo concierto vamos a ensayar mas rato-dije

Si es genial, ¿Zoro te gusta la chica nueva?-me preguntaste

No, mira es una amiga de infancia es por eso yo y Luffy nos preocupamos por ella-le dije no se porque pero yo no puedo mentirle

No sabia, pero ella se comporta como si no los conociera-me dijo parecía mas tranquila

Es que ella no nos recuerda -dije acercándome a ti

Bueno –me dijiste me estaba acercando mas cuando escuche un grito

¡Zoro, Robin…. Boa Hancock esta aquí vino con personas dice que desea tomarse fotos los con la banda rápido dile a Luffy!-dijo Franky yo me puse de pie y fui

Después hablamos Robin, tengo que decirle a Luffy de esa bruja-dije

(Narración normal)

Zoro camino asta la habitación de Luffy pero vio salir corriendo a Viví entonces se pregunto que demonios había pasado

¿Qué paso Luffy por que se fue tan rápido?-pregunto Zoro

Es que me dijo de nuevo que le gustaba y yo le dije que quería ser su amigo y dijo que haría lo que fuera para enamorarme-dijo Luffy como que si fuera lo mas normal

Había olvidado lo duros que eras con las chicas, pero bueno recordando a tu ex Luffy esta aquí la misma Hancock-dijo Zoro y la expresión de Luffy fue a una sorprendida

¿A que vino?-pregunto Luffy

Esa bruja vino a tomarse una foto con nosotros, ¿Qué crees que ara Viví?-dijo Zoro

No lo se, vamos pase lo que pase Zoro no me dejes solo con ella-dijo Luffy comportándose como un niño chico.

**En la sala**

Se encontraban todos lo miembros de la banda sentados en diferentes todos esperaban a Luffy y a Zoro, se sentía un silencio incomodo asta que llegaron los dos entonces las miradas se posaban en Luffy y a hancock.

Hola luffy te as vuelto muy atractivo-dijo Hancock

Gracias, pero a que se debe tu visita modelo y actriz Boa Hancock-dijo Luffy con frialdad, pocas veces el se comportaba a así

Pues quiero fotos es que son famosos mas una modelo como yo, la publicidad ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Hancock mirando a Franky

Bueno, pero nosotros tenemos un cena así que sea rápido-dijo Franky ya que sabia que Luffy no se sentía tan cómodo

Luego de dos horas tomando fotos, todos, individual terminaron luego que Hancock se fue junto con sus fotógrafos Franky dijo que tenían que vestirse de gala ya que iban a cenar al mejor restauran de la cuidad a las 8 p.m., Luffy se fue a su habitación y los demás hicieron lo habitual pero Nami fue al cuarto de Luffy. Toco el cuarto de Luffy entonces escuche un "pase".

Luffy…. ¿estas bien?-pregunto Nami sentándose al lado de Luffy

Si estoy bien gracias-dijo Luffy que estaba encima de la cama con la cara escondida

¿Luffy es verdad que tu y ella tuvieron algo? si quieres no contestes-dijo Nami entonces Luffy se movió y miro la cara de nami

Si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso -dijo Luffy mirando a Nami

Bueno ¿Cómo ay que ir a un restauran me dijeron algo pero me vine estaba preocupada?-dijo Nami

Normal ya sabes formal-Dijo Luffy entonces miro a Nami fijamente

¿Qué pasa tengo algo?-pregunto

No nada ven acuéstate al lado nos queda 2 horas todavía. Yo no haré nada-dijo Luffy señalando al lado de la cama y sonriendo

Confió en ti es como si te conociera ase mucho-dijo Nami sin querer hiriendo a Luffy con su comentario, acostándose al lado esa sensación la parecía conocida

Jaja…. ¿de donde eres?-pregunto Luffy

De un pueblo de Tokio-respondió

Vamos a ir allá para un concierto-comento

Si es buena noticia y dime -dijo Nami

¿Decirte que?-Dijo Luffy

¿Cuál fue la relación que mas duraste?-Dijo Nami

Pues una casi fue un año pero nos separamos ¿y tu?-Dijo Luffy con tristeza

Pues mi hermana me dijo que yo tenia dos amigos de infancia pero no lo recuerdo solo se que se párese mucho a ti y duramos como un año creo que coincidencia, pero dime mas de ella-Dijo Nami

¿Por qué los recuerdas?-Pregunto Luffy

Por que no los recuerdo mucho solo se que se parecen pero…mi hermana me diría pero yo les dije que quería encontrarlos por mi cuenta-Respondió

Aps…bueno ella era simpática, tierna, amable me tenia paciencia y sobre todo jure siempre quererla pero no la volví a ver mas-Dijo Luffy echándose en la cama

¿Así te gustan las chicas?-Pregunto

Que sean buenas personas-Dijo Luffy

Pides poco-Dijo Nami

Claro y ¿tu?-Dijo Luffy riendo

Alto, fuerte, que me proteja y que me quiera a pesar de todo-Dijo Nami estirándose como Luffy

En eso caso yo seria el ideal-Dijo riendo y mirando a Nami

Jaja yo igual-Dijo Nami

Nami hay algo que te tengo me mostrar-Dijo Luffy parándose hacia su armario y sacando un álbum regresando a la cama

¿Qué es?-Dijo Nami con preocupación

Esos chicos que son tus amigos de infancia somos nosotros yo y Zoro somos aquellos niños y yo fui tu novio-Dijo Luffy entregándole una foto de ellos

¿Qué por que no dijiste antes?-Dijo Nami parándose

Porque queríamos saber si tu nos recordaríamos-Respondió el chico

No lo siento ven Luffy abrázame-Dijo Nami

A mí también me alegra mucho volver verte Nami-Dijo Luffy abrazando a la chica su amiga

¿Todavía me quieres?-Pregunto la chica

Siempre, siempre te querré Nami ¿y tu?-Dijo Luffy

Igual, me alegra haberte conocido una vez más-Dijo Nami

Nami…-Dijo el chico acercándose mas a Nami

No...Luffy mejor que por mientras seamos amigos, además la regla de aquí no Luffy ¿Si?-Dijo separándose del chico y yéndose del cuarto

Bueno-Murmuro el chico realmente le gustaba pero sin duda la enamoraría pero primero tendría que decirle a Zoro

**En una hora después-una hora antes de la cena**

Bueno esta canción es algo triste por favor no lloren fue escrita por vivi bueno, Zoro va haber un solo de guitarra, también de piano ¿Si? Comienza Nami y luego Luffy practicaremos dos canciones para que nos vistamos buenos por loméennos las chicas

(Nami)

_Las flores ya no llegan_

_El poema se acabó_

_Lo que un día fue amor_

_En amargura se volvió_

_Ella quiere regresar_

_El tiempo que pasó_

_Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer_

_Ya no puede ver_

_Las cosas igual_

_Por que en el mar de olvido_

_Todo ya quedó_

_Ya el océano ha perdido_

Su color azul.

_Las estrellas miran,_

_La luna la abraza_

_Y un ángel llora._

_Pasaron ya los años_

_Ya él se olvido_

_De el amor que prometió_

_Cuando la conoció_

(Luffy )

_Entra la habitación y en la cama el la vio_

_Toca su cuerpo frío_

_La tristeza la mato_

_Ouuu ouuuu _

_Las flores ya llegaron_

_El poema empezó_

_Sobre una tumba fría_

_Él llora su dolor_

_Él solo quiere regresar_

_El tiempo q paso_

_Para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz_

_Ya no puede ver_

_Las cosas igual_

(Nami)

_Por que en el mar de olvido todo ya quedó_

_Ya el océano a perdido su color azul_

_Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza_

_Y un ángel llora_

_Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza_

_Y un ángel llora. (Un ángel lloraaaa)_

**En la sala **

Luego todos estaban en la sala solo faltaban las chicas.

Los hombres iban con traje negro y corbata negra excepto, Franky que milagrosamente llevaba traje blanco igual que chooper pero igual de corbata negra. Franky con camisa celeste, Chooper con una rosada. Luffy llevaba camisa roja, Zoro camisa verde claro, Sanji camisa azul, Ussop camisa verde oscuro, Brook camisa negra.

Entonces sintieron unos pasos y todos voltearon a ver alas chicas. Robin iba con un vestido verde oscuro, sobre la rodilla y abierto en medio de la pierna, tenía un escote recto y el vestido se brochaba en la espalda. Nami llevaba un vestido Rojo vivo, gran escote, y la parte de la espalda descubierta. Vivi llevaba una un vestido negro con vuelitos y una cinta roja atravesando la cintura.

Woooow si que se ven bien, mis doncellas yo seré su príncipe sin problema alguno-dijo Sanji

Gracias-dijeron todas

Ustedes bola de idiotas no tienen nada que decirles a estas damas-dijo Sanji enojado

Chicas solo mírenle la cara y listo-dijo riendo Franky, señalando al os chicos que parecían piedras

Bueno vamonos luego o se nos ara tarde-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la limusina seguida por las chicas

Vamos a ir en la limusina -pregunto Franky

Si-dijeron todos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	5. Cosas que pasan

**(Narración Luffy)**

Son las 4 a.m. estamos en la sala común haciendo karaoke bebimos demasiado pero yo todavía me mantengo de pie, me toca a mí cantar por ser el ganador y quien lo diría le gane a Zoro y a los otros pero se que después voy a terminar como ellos, me refiero a Zoro que dice cosas raras como "te amo" entonces da miedo y Franky y Brook que bailan raro y solo están en ropa interior, sanji dijo que va a preparar algo para comer antes que nos intoxiquemos por lo bebido, las chicas están bien y el resto sentado entonces sentí que todo se movía y Luego de eso no recuerdo mas

(Narración normal)

A la mañana siguiente…..el sol alumbro los ojos de un chico peli-verde que estaba en el techo entonces se levando y le dolió la cabeza y recordó el entupido concurso, quizás que había dicho ya que los borrachos de repente se "sinceran" demasiado entonces miro y vio que estaba a gran altura

¿Cómo llegue aquí?-se pregunto Zoro valla cuando entro al cuarto vio que no era suyo era de Robin, miro sospechosamente y fijo la mirada a la cama, era ella la que estaba durmiendo, se acerco la miro quién lo diría se veía muy bien durmiendo se acerco y le beso la frente, luego se marcho silenciosamente mas tarde preguntaría cunado salio fue a ver como quedo a bajo, se sorprendió habían cosas quebradas y vio a Franky que dormía encima del sillón y Brook encima de la mesa, luego siguió a la sala común y vio a Luffy sentado con la guitarra acústica como almohada, se acordó que Luffy le había ganado, luego vio que los cuartos estaban cerrados paso por el de Sanji vio a Vivi saliendo de el con una camisa de Sanji y nos miramos entonces siguió caminando a mí pieza y ella fue al baño. Luego miro la hora eran las 10 a.m. era temprano considerando

Asta la hora que se habían quedado no la recordaba pero se echo encima de su cama.

**Más tarde 5 p.m.**

La mayoría había despertado a excepción de Luffy y Zoro, mientras comían como todos normal, chooper que era medico les dio algunos medicamentos para la resaca y todos querían estar en silencio entonces se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien mas aparte de esos dos

¿Donde esa Ussop?-Pregunto Chopper

No se-Dijeron todos

Pero volverá, no debe estar lejos-Dijo Robin

**En el patio**

¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo Ussop parándose viendo solo árboles se dio cuenta que llevaba una capa roja se paro y camino por un camino que tenia pedazo de tela de Ropa roja miro la capa y la vio rota quizás como había llegado hay

**En la mansión 8 p.m.**

¿Todavía duermen no les abra pasado algo?-pregunto Chooper preocupados por sus amigos que todavía dormían

¿A quien le paso algo malo?, Zoro viene luego-dijo Luffy paresia estar bien saludo a todos

¿Luffy te acuerdas lo que dijiste anoche?-pregunto Robin

¿No, que dije?-dijo Luffy con miedo de lo que pudiera haber dicho

Que a las 4 nos vas a llevar a un spa con todo pagado-dijo Robin sonriendo

No lo recuerdo pero si dije eso entonces lo are ¿Cuando quieren ir?-pregunto Luffy no muy convencido

¿Mañana?-dijo Nami

Bueno, pero solo el spa –dijo Luffy sonriendo

Les creyó-dijo Sanji a Ussop que había llegado con algo de miedo

**Luego de dos semanas**

Chicos nos vamos la siguiente semana a Tokio-dijo Franky mientras miraba a toda la banda que estaba en la sala de música

Ok, en que parte será el concierto-pregunto Brook

En la zona este de Tokio eso seria donde nacieron ustedes-Dijo informando Franky, entonces Luffy, Zoro y Nami se sorprendieron era allá en Tokio donde vivieron cuando pequeños

Genial-pregunto Chooper

Pues tengo pasajes para Hawai así que llame a la empresa y dijeron que luego del concierto nos iremos -dijo Franky un poco extrañado por la actitud de Zoro ya que era el más calmado de todos

¡Sii!-gritaron todos

Luffy fue donde Zoro que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento y empezaron a combatir

Zoro con una espada de madera ya que así era mas fácil ya que no quería hacerle daño a su amigo y Luffy sin nada igual es mucha diferencia pero estos ya estaban acostumbrados desde niños. Mientras hablaban

Ya hable con ella-pregunto Luffy mientras esquivaba el golpe de Zoro

¿Enserio?-respondió Zoro mientras si acercaba a Luffy con un barrido pero este salto y le pego en el hombro.

Si-pregunto Luffy mientras que Zoro le había acercado la espada de madera al cuello dado terminado quien había ganado en la primera ronda

¿Cómo lo tomo?-Dijo Zoro mientras buscaba otra espada pero ahora de verdad y le pasaba una a Luffy. Y se colocaba en posición de combate

Bien….el primero que bote la espada al otro gana Zoro-dijo Luffy el sabia como paliaba Zoro además siempre practicaba con el o con Sanji

Acepto -dijo Zoro mientras esquivaba a Luffy y se acercaba a el con la espada entonces Luffy se acerco y le pego a la espada haciendo que las dos se cayeran luego Luffy le tiro un golpe y Zoro lo esquivo y el regreso y tomo la espada y Luffy también luego se pusieron a bloquear y Zoro logro tirar la espada de Luffy

Párese que te gane –Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa

Te di ventaja, vamos ya es tarde-Dijo Luffy mientras se ponía de pie sonriendo

Luego se ducharon eran como las 9 p.m. se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa y se dirigían a la habitación de Nami cuando llegaron pararon al escuchar a Nami hablar por teléfono se escuchaba algo

(Narración de Nami)

Que bueno ellos son mis amigos de infancia eso es genial pero aquel sentimiento de Luffy me confunde ya que lo quiero pero si después no funciona será difícil

Sonó mi celular y conteste

Hola nami como estas-Me dijo una voz

Hola bien ¿y tu Sabo?-Respondí alegremente era Sabo el chico que me cuidado luego de mi accidente junto con mi hermana y Ace

Bien, supe que te volviste miembro de esa banda que tú querías -dijo Sabo

Si- Dije entonces sentí que tocaban la puerta y le dije-bueno adiós cuídate Llámame luego

Cuando abrí no eras nada mas ni nada menos que Luffy y Zoro que estaban con una rosa en las manos

¿Te invitamos al patio aceptas?-Me dijo Luffy

Si, claro vamos-Sinceramente no sabia que querían estos chicos pero confiaba en ellos

Tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada….que no quieras-dijo Zoro mientras caminaba pareciera que no quería que nadie los viera

Bueno llegamos Nami siéntate-dijo Luffy ese lugar era genial se podía ver las estrellas magníficamente sentí como que si eso ya lo había echo antes. Zoro saco la guitarra y empezó a tocar una canción que me parecía conocida

Mira necesito que me ayudes con esta canción ahí esta la letra si no te la sabes léela-dijo Luffy mientras sacaba unas fotos y las miraba

_(Canto Luffy entonces me miraba)_

_Quiero hacerte un regalo_

_Algo dulce_

_Algo raro.._

_No un regalo común_

_De los que perdiste o nunca abriste_

_Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste..._

(Cante yo) 

De los que abres y lloras

Que estas feliz y no finges

Y en este día 

Te dedicaré

Mi regalo más grande

-Cante entonces sentí una atmósfera más cómoda y los vi Como sonreían-

**(Canto Zoro mientras sonreía) **

**Quiero dar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**

**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti**

**Porque tu amor para mi es importante**

**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente**

**Porque**

-Jamás espere escuchar a Zoro cantar pero canta genial-

(Cante) 

Aun en silencio se que me protegías y se

Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia

Para que

No se valla y siempre vuelta

_**(Contaron los tres)**_

_**Mi regalo más grande**_

_**Mi regalo más grande**_

_**Eee ee**_

(Cante yo)

Yo quiero que me regales

Un sueño escondido

O nunca entregado...

De esos que no puedo abrir

Delante de mucha gente

Porque el regalo más grande,

_**(Cantamos los tres)**_

_**Sólo nuestro para siempre**_

-creo que desde que estoy con ellos es la primera vez que los veo tan contentos que yo me sepa la canción de memoria -

_(Canto Luffy)_

_Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que_

_De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

_Porque_

-mientras el y Zoro se ponían de pie pero sin dejar de tocar la guitarra-

(Cante yo)

Aun en silencio sé que me protegías y se

Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia

Para que

Entiendas que

**(Cantaron los dos)**

**Que si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo**

(Cante yo)

No para odiarme sino para intentar volar y...

**(Volvieron a cantar los dos)**

**Y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía**

(Cante yo)

Si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía

**(Volvieron a cantar los dos)**

**Y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte**

(Cante yo)

Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba

_**(Cantamos los tres)**_

_**No quiero hacerme daño más amor, amor, amor...**_

_**Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que**_

_**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente**_

_**Porque...**_

_**Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto**_

_**Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo**_

_**Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente**_

Todos estamos de pie y nos miramos de repente los vi como eran niños y recordé la otra canción y me vi abrazándolos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	6. Yo y ¿otro?

(Narra Luffy)

**! Nosotros somos amigos, nosotros somos como hermanos ¡**-Dijo Luffy mientras se abrazaban-_ahora nos dirigimos a Tokio yo perdí el contacto con Ace hace mucho pero talvez valla al concierto y con lo de Nami salio bien recordamos cosas y bueno no a mejorado nada nuestra relación pero de hoy voy a tratar de conquistarla-pensó Luffy mientras ordenaba la ropa en un maleta para el viajo _

Buenos practicaremos allá nos estarán recibiendo luego de viajar del avión pero por favor compórtense y esta bien vamonos-Dijo Franky

**Luego de eso viajamos durante 6 hrs.**

En el hotel las habitaciones se dividían de dos habitaciones de tres y una de cuatro

Bueno yo Vivi y Robin en la 14-Dijo Nami

Zoro y Sanji-Dijo Alegre Luffy

Nosotros juntos-Dijo Franky

En la noche como a las 3 a.m.

Sonó un celular y contesto

Hola –Respondió Nami

Hola ¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo Luffy

Claro que pasa-Respondió

Estoy afuera de su habitación -Dijo Luffy

Voy-Dijo Nami saliendo de la habitación entonces vio a Luffy con traje de baño y una camisa abierta

Te ves bien-Dijo Luffy ya que ella estaba con un bata y abajo con un una camisa

Gracias-Respondió Nami

Claro ven vamos a la piscina-Dijo Luffy

Había una mesa y con velas todo muy bonito

Lo tenías planeado-Dijo Nami

Lamento que allá sido tan tarde –Dijo riendo entonces puso música y le ofreció la mano a Nami esta le tomo la mano y comenzaron a bailar era música de merengue

Sabes como agradar-Dijo Nami

Claro sobretodo cuando quiero conquistar a una chica más si es eres tú –Dijo entonces Nami paro el baile

Luffy yo…..-Dijo Nami

No quieres Nami pero dame una oportunidad para conquistarte –Dijo Luffy

Luffy yo estoy confundida si yo había estado con un chico llamado Enel y el me llamo y esta aquí en este hotel yo…no se Luffy lo siento pero aceptare esto como amigos-Dijo Nami yéndose a la mesa donde habían muchas frutas

Esta bien…Nami yo te esperare asta el fin de mi vida-Dijo sonriendo

Bien-Dijo Nami

Estuvieron hablando asta la mañana entonces antes de las 6 fueron a dormir una rato para que los demás no se dieran cuenta pero Luffy no fue a dormir tampoco podía solo se fue a la piscina y pensó asta que durmió

**En la noche**

Nami saldrás con ese chico-Pregunto Vivi

Si el me atrae-Respondió

¿Qué harás con Luffy?-Dijo Robin

Pues nada –Dijo Nami

¿El se sentirá mal?-Dijo nuevamente

Yo voy a decirle que no me busque más y con Luffy hablare mas tarde-Dijo Nami

Acuérdate ensayaremos toda la noche-Dijo Vivi mirando como Nami se iba

¿Crees que este bien?-Dijo Vivi

Ellos están como niños si siguen así no saldrá bien-Dijo Robin

Luego de eso Luffy estaba en la sala de ensayo con su guitarra y cantando luego comenzó a tocar

_Yo quiero que me ofrezcas todo tu amor  
mas hoy no creo que tu quieras entregármelo  
sigo creyendo que algo puede ser  
muy dentro, afondo  
entre los dos  
tengo miedo decírtelo  
me atrevo a decir solo te quiero siendo esto amor_

Necesito que me digas si te hago feliz o no  
Tal vez si me quieras, tal vez hiera la respuesta  
Sin ti las cosas pierden importancia  
Con tantas cosas en el mundo que no puedo cambiar  
Pero tengo algo mas  
en mi interior  
que no se cambiara  
y es tan solo que mi corazón no parara jamás  
de entregarse entero hasta el final

Se que algún día te lo diré  
lo tengo guardado en mi interior  
tanto que quiero compartirte, a ti  
yo quiero que me ofrezcas todo tu amor  
mas hoy no creo que tu quieras entregármelo  
sigo creyendo que algo puede ser  
muy dentro, afondo  
entre los dos  
tengo miedo decírtelo  
me atrevo a decir solo te quiero siendo esto amor  
Es tan aterrador expresar con palabras lo que siento en mi  
y solo te digo te quiero siendo esto amor

Me lleno de alegría con tan solo pensar  
que coincidir en esta vida me ha llenado de felicidad  
que puedo fácilmente ocultarte  
aunque eso me haga caer como a una hoja, en otoño  
cantando, me alegro  
y me lleno de fuerza  
y a si, te cuidare  
pues nuevo soy  
con cada día vuelvo a nacer

Al caminar y tropezar  
yo me llenaba de temor  
al ver el pasado y el futuro a seguir  
moría de miedo al pensar en la soledad  
mas hoy solo estoy y ya no tuve otra opción  
ya lo enfrente, lo supere, me transforme mas  
algo falta en mi ser...  
puedo ser invencible...  
y aunque el hueco en mi vida sea eterno  
aquí seguiré...

Se que algún día te lo diré  
lo tengo guardado en mi interior  
tanto que quiero compartirte, a ti  
yo quiero que me ofrezcas todo tu amor  
mas hoy no creo que tu quieras entregármelo  
sigo creyendo que algo puede ser  
muy dentro, afondo  
entre los dos  
tengo miedo decírtelo  
me atrevo a decir solo te quiero siendo esto amor  
y aunque no correspondas  
voy a serte sincero  
te diré solo te quiero aunque te amo  
y regalarte mi amor en todo es lo mas bello que puede haber...  


Bien Luffy te salio bien-Dijo Zoro aplaudiendo

Gracias-Respondió

Claro ¿dedicada?-Dijo Zoro

Si pero estaba pensando en esta pero necesitaría tu ayuda-Dijo Luffy

Siempre dame que ritmo-Dijo tomando la guitarra y Luffy le decía

_No quiero perder la razón_

_Mirando a cada instante a mi alrededor_

_Sabiendo que no llamarás_

_Ni te cruzarás_

_Que no mirarás_

_Que no vas a estar..._

_Pero es que es tan fácil pensar_

_Que cierta tarde tonta nos podemos cruzar_

_¿Qué tal estás? Te veo bien..._

_Se puede cortar_

_Esta tarde gris_

_Yo me voy a ir._

_Y quiero, olvidar todo y empezar de cero,_

_Y tengo, una canción y muy poco dinero,_

_Espero, tener la oportunidad_

_Para poder demostrar_

_Que nadie más te cuida_

_Y que sólo yo, te entiendo._

_Puede que no te vuelva a ver_

_En tres o cuatro años, con la vida al revés_

_Quizás entonces pueda ser_

_Otra tarde gris_

_A punto de llover_

_Se que entonces sí..._

_Y quiero, olvidar todo y empezar de cero._

_Y tengo, una canción y muy poco dinero_

_Espero, tener la oportunidad_

_Para poder demostrar_

_Que nadie más te cuida_

_Y que sólo yo, te entiendo (Bis)_

Excelente Luffy-Dijo mientras miraban que todos entraban

Chicos le salio excelente-Dijo Chopper

Claro y Nami-Pregunto Luffy

Ella salio pero volverá en la noche-dijo Robin

No te preocupes ella estará bien-Dijo Vivi

Seguro bueno sigamos-Dijo tratando de ignorar

**Luego en el día siguiente en el concierto**

_Estaba enojado muy enojado Nami no regreso antes de las cuatro no habían ensayado todo y ahora tenían en el concierto confiaba en que las aprendería pero quizás que cosas le dijo ese tal Enel y no había hablado con ella…todo era muy estresante-Pensó Luffy_

_Buenas noches Tokio-Grito Luffy-espero que disfruten este concierto daremos otro al oeste de Tokio mañana..Ahora a lo que vinieron por música_

_**Canto Luffy**_

_El problema no fue hallarte  
el problema es olvidarte  
el problema no es tu ausencia  
el problema es que te espero  
el problema no es problema  
es problema es que me duele  
el problema no es que mientas  
el problema es que te creo_

el problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo  
si me gustaste por ser libre  
quien soy yo para cambiarte  
si me quede queriendo solo  
como hacer para obligarte  
el problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
como encontrarle plataforma  
a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
como encontrar el la alacena  
los besos que no me diste  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Y el que es problema no es cambiarte  
el problema es que no quiero

el problema no es que duela  
el problema es que gusta  
el problema no es el daño  
el problema son las huellas  
el problema no es lo que haces  
el problema es que lo olvido  
el problema no es que digas  
el problema es lo que callas  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
el problema no fue hallarte  
el problema es olvidarte  
el problema no es que mientas  
el problema es que te creo  
el problema no es cambiarte  
el problema es que no quiero  
el problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo  
el problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo

Todo fue genial Nami canto espectacular andaba feliz eso me preocupo y también fue bueno entonces luego vi a el…a Enel entre el publico

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	7. Comenzando de nuevo Poderte ¿olvidar?

(Narra Luffy)

_Estaba en el cuarto del hotel tenia muchas cervezas la causa…la causa era ella Nami…si ella la única chica que me e enamorado digamos que no teníamos nada ahora pero cuando éramos niños fuimos novios y la seguí queriendo había prometido quererla siempre que ironía yo había prometido no creer en el amor para no sufrir pero ahora volvió y no tengo nada mas que decir…todo por que-Comenzó a recordar Luffy_

**(Flash Back)**

Terminado el concierto nos fuimos y nosotros tenemos la posibilidad de tener dos boletos adicionales para invitar a alguien uno para el concierto y otro VIP entonces yo estaba con Zoro

Zoro voy donde Nami luego hablamos-Dije contento dirigiéndome al camarín de Nami. Mi primer error –Entrar sin avisar- los vi besándose apasionadamente y entonces me enoja y cerré la puerta con todas mi fuerzas. Mi segundo error-Querer matar a ese tipo-Si estaba muy celoso cuando Salí de hay me tope con Robin y me hizo la pregunta del millón

¿Estas molesto?-Dijo Robin

Algo pero ya olvídalo regresare al hotel –Dije saliendo del lugar suerte de que había ido en auto

**(Fin Del Flash Back)**

_Claro era por eso que estaba así pero no era la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación pero…..no han llegado que fastidio-Pensó_

_(Narración de Nami)_

**Mientras en el casino del hotel**

_Luffy no esta y alguien me vio en el camarín pero no se quien ojala no allá sido Luffy….la cita con Enel fue espectacular, es muy caballero y me trata bien es amable y cariñoso pero es muy superficial es muy perfeccionista en cambio Luffy es atracito, amable, es infantil pero muy buena persona para nada superficial, atento-Pensaba Nami mientras todos los demás conversaban_

¿Saben donde esta Luffy?-Pregunte Nami

Luego del concierto me dijo se iría a su habitación-Dijo Robin

¿Y que paso con el chico Nami? No hemos hablado mucho-Dijo Vivi

Pues me dijo que le gustaba y luego me dijo que le diera una oportunidad yo le dije que estaba confundida y el me dijo que intentara con el y hoy fue al concierto y me beso me dijo si salíamos mañana y yo le dije que claro-Dije yo algo cansada por la explicación

Woow y que aras con Luffy-Dijo Robin

Pues estoy muy confundida pero Luffy sospecha creo que iré hablar con el-Respondí

Nami creo que no esta correcto jugar con los sentimientos más si son de Luffy-Dijo Zoro mientras bebía y me miraba

Lo se pero-Pero no me dejo terminar

Pero nada el juro no llorar por una mujer y la primera fuiste tú. Lo lamento pero son mis amigos y no quiero que se dañen solo quiero que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerla-Dijo Zoro

Claro volveré enseguida-Dije me dirigí al cuarto toque no me abrió entre y se escuchaba una guitarra con un acordes tristes entre a la habitación y vi a Luffy con una cerveza en la mano

Hola –Me dijo aparecer todavía estaba cuerdo

Hola Luffy ¿Por qué no vas a celebrar?-Le pregunte

Ella esta ahí-Dijo

¿Ella?-Dije

Si ella la chica que me robo corazón-Dijo tocando la guitarra

La conociste hace tres semanas-Dije sabia que hablaba de mi

Discúlpeme señorita pero….yo la conozco de antes…..antes mucho antes-Me dijo mirándome

¡Estas ebrio¡-Dije quitándole la cerveza

Oshe…si yo no estoy ebrio tu estas doble-Dijo causándome risa

Seguro…-Respondí

Y que haces aquí-Me pregunto

¿Tienes idea de quien soy?-Comente

¿Eres la hermana perdida de Nami?-Dijo

Jaja…si-Continué el juego

¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunto

Mina-Dije

Si que se parecen..-Dijo y se hecho en la cama

¿Cuál es tu motivo del querer beber?-Pregunte

Pues tu hermana gemela me dijo que estaba confundida pero parase que ya no lo esta por que la vi besándose con el tipo ese Mabel creo que es su nombre-Me dijo

Es Enel y por eso bebiste-Dije

Se que no es la mejor forma pero…-Dijo mirándome entonces se acerco a mí

¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte

Eres hermosa, ¿Tienes novio?-Me dijo

No-Respondí

Eres bella no entiendo-Dijo el mirándome mas cerca

No lo se y… ¿Tu?-Dije

Ella es mi amiga la comprendo pero bueno por el bien de la banda la voy a ignorar lo que siento-Me dijo con tristeza

La olvidaras-Dije

Claro me costara pero es lo mejor ella es feliz con el-Me termino de decir ocultando su vista

Pero que si ella esta confundida-Dije

Ella se estaba besando con el fieramente a eso no se le puede llamar confundida-Me dijo

¿Te rendirás?-Dije con miedo a una repuesta

Si eso es lo mejor-Dijo

Nunca lo mejor es rendirse-Dije acercándome mas a el estaba ebrio no sabia lo que decía o ¿si? Ni lo recordaría

Tal vez...-Dijo

Pero…-Le mire estaba durmiendo había hablado con Luffy estaba ebrio pero el dolor que sentía el por haberme visto con Enel mañana sabré si Luffy actúa diferente conmigo sin embargo mejor romper con Enel creo que es lo mejor y hacerle caso a mi corazón.

**A la mañana siguiente**

(Narración normal)

Eran las 4.p.m. todos estaban ordenando sus maletas, pero todos sentían que algo no estaba bien y "eso" era Luffy no había hablado ni echo bromas todos preocupados entonces Zoro le pregunto

¿Qué aras?-Pregunto Zoro

Pues olvidar creo-Dijo Luffy

Ella rompió con el –Dijo Zoro

Y eso que…-Dijo Luffy

Eres mi amigo me preocupas-Dijo Zoro

Solo piensa que es Hancock-Dijo

Pero no lo es no quiero que estén mal-Dijo Zoro

Hablare con ella-Dijo buscando a Nami

Hola disfrutaste ayer -Dijo Nami

Si me duele la cabeza ¿y tu con el?-Dijo riendo

Si rompí no iba a funcionar lo nuestro-Dijo

Vaya que mal por el-Dijo Luffy

Si-Dijo la chica

Nos iremos a Hawai de vacaciones que genial-Dijo Sonriendo

Claro pero igual seguiremos componiendo canciones-Dijo Nami

Nosotros somos músicos eso es obvio sin música no vivimos y disculpa lo de la otra noche-Dijo Luffy

No hay problemas ¿Amigos?-Dijo Nami dándole la mano

Claro-Dijo sosteniéndole la mano

Entonces eres mi M.A.P.S-Dijo Nami ahora abrazándolo

¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Luffy

Mejores Amigos Por Siempre-Dijo Explicándole

Jajaj que genial-Dijo Sonriendo

**En el avión**

Chicos cree una nueva canción y va dedicada a ustedes-Dijo sonriendo Luffy tocando la guitarra

Son los ángeles que manda el cielo

Nada mejor que tener amigos pa compartir

Buenos amigos

Todo cambia con el tiempo

Pero no se acaba

Una buena amistad es un tesoro del corazón

Un tesoro del corazón

En los momentos en que he estado mal

Se han ocupado por hacerme bien

Completamente incondicionales

Me han acompañado en mi soledad

Son pocos los amigos verdaderos

Por eso yo les quiero dar

Gracias por estar conmigo

Compañeras compañeros de este viaje

Brindo por ustedes

Brindo por usteeedes

Esta fiesta no se acaba así

Ustedes están

Celebremos nuestra amistad

Brindemos todos

Son poquitos los amigos verdaderos

Son un tesoro del corazón

Un tesoro del corazón

En los momentos en que he estado mal

Se han ocupado por hacerme bien

Completamente incondicionales

Me ha acompañado en mi soledad

Son pocos los amigos verdaderos

Por eso yo les quiero dar

Gracias por estar conmigo

Compañeras compañeros de este viaje

Brindo por ustedes

Brindo por usteeedes

Ustedes los amigos verdaderos

A ustedes yo les quiero dar

Gracias por estar conmigo

Compañeras compañeros de este viaje

Brindo por ustedes

Brindo por usteeedes

eeeeeee

eeeeeeeeee

Genial Luffy-Les dijeron todos

Gracias-Dijo agradeciéndoles

Abrazo de familia-Dijo Chopper

Se me acaba una idea para elegir la próximas vacaciones un festival de canciones la mejor canción presentada será la ganadora o el ganador-Dijo Franky

Buena idea –Dijo Sanji

Si yo Brook y ¿Chopper quieres o participas?-Dijo Franky

Te ayudare-Dijo Chopper

Excelente –Dijo Franky

Para cuando será el festival-Dijo Ussop

Para una semana mas ¿les párese?-Dijo Brook

Si ¿es individual?-Dijo Vivi

Si –Dijo Chopper

¿En cualquier idioma?-Dijo Robin

El que guste-Dijo Franky

¿Con solos ?por ejemplo de guitarra-Pregunto Zoro

También miren la mejor canción en el caso que fuese un instrumento o tocaran todos pero la canción es suya ustedes tendrán que dar lo mejor

Uno tiene que crear la canción-Dijo Sanji

En lo posible si además todos tienen buenas ideas además las canciones pueden ser para un disco-Dijo Franky

Abra solo un lugar-Dijo Luffy

Bien hagamos esto más interesante, en segundo lugar se le dará plata y el último premio sorpresa-Dijo Brook

Eso es genial-Dijo Nami

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	8. Como nos conocimos Pt1

(Narra Nami)

Todo a ocurrido rápido, encontré a mis mejores amigos de infancia y eran de mi banda favorita, soy la vocalista junto a Luffy y el me dijo que le gustaba yo Salí con Enel se que eso le dolió mucho, pero me dijo que me esperaría y nos dedico una canción y ahora tenemos un concurso de quien presenta la mejor canción a pesar de que no recuerdo toda mi infancia me acuerdo de pocas cosas como.

Flash Back

_Mi mama continuamente visitaba a su amiga y tomaban te, una vez me dijo que fuera con ella que sus amigas tenían niños de mi edad yo llegue a la casa y ellos me trataron bien jugábamos esas visitas eran continuas, fuimos a la misma escuela y recuerdo que Luffy me dijo que fuéramos novios yo acepte ese mismo día tuvimos problemas con unos niños que me molestaron por tener el cabello de otro color, también a Zoro pero el y Luffy les dieron una paliza y Zoro juro siempre protegernos, luego de eso recuerdo que nos dijeron que teníamos becas en New York pero me dijeron que tenia que hacer unos tramites y a la mañana siguiente fue muy triste me despedí de mis amigos y jure que nos volveríamos a encontrar .Luego de eso yo estaba en la escuela y me molestaban y conocí a Enel el me dijo que me ayudaría y el hermano de Luffy, Ace me dijo que me protegería ya que mis padres habían tenido un accidente y el le ofreció a mi hermana su casa mientras el y mi hermana mantuvieron una relación asta hoy por lo que se mi hermana que ahora vino a New York acompañándome y arrendó una casa pero luego se ira nuevamente a Tokio, recuerdo la primera vi su video musical me parecieron conocidos pero mas me sorprendió que cuando lo vi a Luffy y a Zoro no los recordé y había jurado nunca olvidarlos, Luego me encontré con aquel chico y me dio una entrada y los vi en vivo a l a mañana siguiente di la entrevista y me uní a la Banda _

Fin del flash back

¡Nami!-Me grito Vivi

¿Qué?-Dije no me había dado cuenta

Tenemos que bajarnos del avión-Me dijo robin

A claro-Dije

¿Vamos?-Dijo Vivi

Bueno chicas ustedes comparten habitación diferente y nosotros arrendamos una cabaña que esta cerca de su cuarto-Dijo Franky

Claro-Dijimos

¿Cómo conocieron a la banda?-Pregunte llamando la atención de la chicas

Pues yo los conocí en la escuela-Dijo Vivi

Yo igual-Dijo Robin

¿Pero como?-Dije

Yo primero-Dijo Vivi

**Flash back de Vivi**

_Iba caminando cuando tropéese con alguien que iba corriendo ese era Luffy y mas atrás Zoro y Sanji corriendo del taller de cocina_

_Lo siento, ¿Esta bien?-Me pregunto una chico moreno, alto con el uniforme de la escuela con 9 años _

_Si fíjate por donde caminas-Le dije, el chico se rió_

_Devuelve la comida-Dijo un chico rubio corriendo, me fijé en el chico que llevaba un pedazo de carne y corrió_

_Lo siento me tengo que ir Zoro corre-Dijo al chico que venia un poco mas atrás_

_Claro-Dijo corriendo pero en otra dirección_

_Malditos rayos nose porque tubo que quedarse en el taller de repostería-Dije_

_¿Siempre es igual?-Dije_

_Si la mayoría, por cierto soy Sanji perdona a mis amigos-Me dijo ofreciéndome la mano_

_Si-Dije luego de eso fui al taller y ahí estaban ellos, eran del salón contrario por lo cual tenían mi misma edad. Estaba, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y dos chicos y una chica que estaban en mi salón eran, Usopp y Robin y dos profesores y un enfermero uno de música, Brook y uno de carpintería, Franky y el doctor, Chopper_

_Hey, Vivi –Dijo el chico rubio_

_Hola-Me respondieron todos_

_Ten un poco de comida-Dijo Sanji_

_Gracias-Dije _

_Vivi nosotros queremos ser una banda musical, ¿Quieres venir?-Dijo Luffy_

_¿Donde?-Pregunte_

_En el salón de música-Dijo Brook_

_Después de clases-Dijo la chica pelo azabache, alta, morena _

_¿Qué instrumentos tocan?-Pregunte_

_Batería-Dijo Usopp_

_Bajo-Dijo Sanji_

_Guitarra eléctrica-Dijo Zoro_

_Piano y teclado-Dijo Robin_

_Vocalista y guitarra acústica-Dijo Luffy_

_Personal de ellos y futuro doctor de ellos-Dijo Chopper_

_Guarda espalda y ayudante de música-Dijo Brook_

_Manager y productor de estos talentosos chicos y chica-Dijo FRanky_

_Claro me gustaría escucharlos-Dije_

_Tu tocas algo-Me pregunto Luffy_

_No-Dije_

_¿Cantas?-Pregunto nuevamente_

_A veces-Dije_

_Excelente-Dijo _

_Luego en la tarde estaban todos en la sala tocando la presentación salio excelente y luego fueron un éxito en la escuela a pesar de su corta edad eran extremadamente buenos en lo que hacían y yo me habían dicho que fuera su vocalista pero mi padre no me dejo me seguí juntando con ellos luego cuando supe que a Luffy y a Zoro los expulsaron de la escuela creí que la banda se había desarmado pero todos se juntaban en la casa de Luffy y seguían tocando luego años mas tarde se hicieron famosos mundialmente y yo seguía juntándome con ellos ahora que tengo la mayoría de edad puedo hacer lo que quiero y me uno como corista de la banda_

**Fin del flash back de Vivi**

Que historia, te toca robin-Dije

_**Flash back de robin**_

_Yo tenia ocho años, los niños ni nadie se me acercaban me tenían miedo unos niños me molestaron entonces vi como un chico se sentaba en la misma mesa mía _

_¡Ya cállense, dejen comer en paz!-Grito un chico pelo-verde comiendo rápidamente_

_Que te metes mocoso-Dijo unos de los chicos que me estaban molestando dirigiéndose hacia el_

_Hola-Me dijo otro chico que se sentó al lado del chico pelo-verde _

_Hola-Dije_

_Me llamo Luffy y el es Zoro-Dijo el chico pelo negro señalando al pelo-verde, ignorando a los chicos_

_¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Zoro_

_Bien, soy Robin-Dije_

_¿Entonces amigos?-Dijo Luffy sonriendo_

_Claro-Dije alegre_

_No nos ignores-Dijo el chico mayor tomando de la polera a Zoro y Luffy lo miro_

_No me ayudes-Dijo Zoro pesar de que era mucho mas alto pero Zoro tomo la bandeja y le pego en la cabeza luego le pego en el cuello entonces quedo inconsciente _

_Vamonos luego antes de que nos culpen-Dijo Zoro_

_Si espera déjame comer-Dijo comiendo la ultima parte de su emparedado_

_Vamos-Dijo Zoro ofreciéndole la mano_

_Si-luego de eso corrimos entonces conversamos yo practicaba piano y supe que ellos guitarra luego conocimos a los demás y así me hice amiga de ellos _

_**Fin del flash back de Robin**_

Entonces así se conocieron –Dije

Si-Dijeron ambas

Es interesante sus historias, me gustaría saber la de todos-Dije

Somos una gran familia, Nami gracias a ellos-Dijo Robin

Por lo visto-Dije

Luego de eso salimos de aquella habitación nos fuimos a bañar a la piscina yo con un biquini rojo, Vivi con un azul y robin con unos negro, mientras que los chicos se le notaban los músculos pasar de tener poca edad entonces nos miraron y no dijeron nada al parecer que les había dado algo

Hey, chicos cuidado con la baba-Dijo Franky molestando a lo que los otros los miraran con cara de muérete

Juguemos guerra de caballo Zoro yo con Nami y tu con…..Robin-Dijo Luffy corriendo donde estaban las chicas

Hola Luffy-Dijo Robin mirando a el chico correr donde ellas y mas atrás Zoro

Hola Nami, Robin ¿jueguen con nosotros?-Dijo Luffy

¿A que y con quien?-Dijo Nami

Con Zoro guerra de caballos y Vivi no es que no quiera invitarte pero Sanji te llama-Dijo Luffy

Esta bien voy diviértanse-Dijo Vivi

¿Juguemos?-Dijo Luffy con cara de puchero

Claro ¿Vamos?-Dijo Robin parándose al lado de Zoro

Si vamos-Dijo Luffy Extendiéndole la mano a Nami

Gracias-Dije

La guerra fue genial nos tiramos agua luego jugamos un partido de voleibol y luego cenamos fue genial ese día en la noche practicamos individualmente la canciones que presentaríamos la próxima semana luego nadie estaba de pie yo no podía dormir así que fui a la piscina iba caminando y escuche un sonido del agua vi salir a un hombre luego supe que era Luffy

¿Qué haces tan tarde?-Dije

No podía dormir-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla y yo hacia lo mismo

Ya tienes la canción-Comente

No pero tengo algunas ideas y tu-Dije el chico

Algo pero me ayudarías con la guitarra- Dije

Claro, pero mañana hoy ya es tarde-Dijo parándose

¿Te vas?-Dije

Si mañana nos vemos-Dijo marchándose yo me quede ahí entonces sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me tiraba al agua

Idiota-Dije golpeándole el pecho

Jaja esta buena el agua-Dijo pero me miro y se ruborizo entonces me mire y se notaba la ropa interior

Eres un idiota-Dije de nuevo tapándome

Un idiota de mucho tiempo-Dijo

Siempre serás así ¿verdad?-Dije

Claro-Dijo riendo-Bueno me voy, buenas noche nami-Caminando hacia la salida

_Maldito, ahora me cambiare si no me resfriare-Pensé_

__

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	9. Asi nos conocimos, guerra de canciones

_Narra Sanji_

_**Flash back**_

_Era el primer día de clases tenia 8 años, cuando entraron dos chicos nuevos a la clase, el primer chico con una sonrisa traviesa, pelo negro y el otro serio parecía molesto, tiene el pelo verde. Nos hicieron elegir talleres entonces elegí música con taller de repostería pero cuando esos dos llegaron donde yo iba al taller estaban ahí no sabían nada el profesor me dijo que les preparara algo yo tengo un talento especial para la cocina desde pequeño, Luego el chico pelo verde me hablo_

_Soy Zoro ¿y tu?-Dijo el niño comiendo _

_Sanji-Respondí_

_Yo soy Luffy-Dijo el niño pelo negro_

_Come y después habla-Le grito Zoro_

_Bueno parece que nos toco todos los talleres-Dijo Zoro_

_Si-Entonces una niña apareció, pelo rosado y con aspecto gótico_

_Hola me podrías prestar una fuente-Dijo la niña _

_Claro-Le dije con todo mi cariño yo soy muy amable con las damas_

_Que patético-Dijo Zoro molestándome_

_¿A quien le dices patético?-Dije acercándome mas a el _

_A ti que actitud poco mas le limpias por donde caminas-Dijo_

_Apostaría que no sabes como tratar a una niña-Le dije_

_Claro, cejita rizada-Dijo molesto_

_A quien le llamas así estupido cabeza de alga-Grite la peleas eran casi siempre mientras que Luffy comía todo, yo practicaba con el bajo y ellos querían hacer una banda, necesitaban muchas mas personas pero yo les dije que si unían a mas integrantes seria su bajista oficial ¿Quien sabría que tendríamos tanta fama luego?. Luego supe que tenían a una niña como pianista o tecla dista era muy talentosa, una niña morena perlo azabache a esa niña todos le temían pero aparecer a ellos no entonces me hice amigo de ella, faltaría baterista en eso llego Usopp, teníamos guitarra eléctrica, Zoro y vocalista, Luffy, como teníamos mucho talento el profesor Brook nos prestaba para ensayar en el salón, el enfermero Chopper que siempre iba nos tenia mucho cariño y el Carpintero Franky que siempre nos decía seré su manager y mas tarde Vivi seria nuestra corista pero a los once echaron a los muchachos de la escuela, sin embargo nos juntábamos igual para ensayar nos dimos cuenta que mas que un pasatiempo era una manera de vivir. Supe que mas tarde que tanto como Luffy y Zoro se corría el rumor que eran pandilleros y por parte de Zoro era verdad a los 16 abandono y luego de eso nos hicimos una banda terminando el instituto y formamos la banda actual._

**Fin del flash back**

¿Por qué tanto interés en saber como nos conocimos, Nami?-Pregunte

Curiosidad-Dijo la pelo naranja

Bueno ¿Quieres algo?-Dije

Un café estaría bien, Sanji-Dijo la chica

Enseguida-Dije

**(Narración normal)**

La semana había terminado todos tenían su canción y presentación lista, como son amigos no hay problema con respecto al a música.

Bueno quiero decirles que dejen lo mejor se que lo harán y sin mas el primero…Ussop-Dijo Franky

-Gracias nosotros decidimos que esto lo aremos como el grupo que somos todos participaremos en todas las canciones y mi canción tiene un gran sentido ya que rompí con Kaya por que no podíamos estar juntos por la distancia y los viajes y bueno comencemos, Brook me ayudas con la batería ¿Listos? –Pregunto

Si-Dijeron Brook, Zoro, Sanji y Robin con sus respectivos instrumentos

**(Ussop)**

_Avanzando hacia un banco y cantando entonces sintió una presión en el pecho_

Hoy rompo en llanto

Pues se que todo esta decidido

Te quiero tanto

Pero no es suficiente sentirlo

Hemos intentado seguir por seguir

Sin reconocer

Que ya no hay más por hacer

Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir

Sin querer creer

Querida después de romper

Aun que no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Solo hay que aceptarlo

Pues lejos estamos mejor

_Canto mientras miraba el piso y sonaban solamente las guitarra y luego la batería _

De aquel amor

Tenemos solamente el recuerdo

Luna sin sol

Creí que se ha quedado desierto

En ningún momento deje

De sentir de sentirte a ti

Por la emoción de vivir

Este rompimiento se debe cumplir

Por que hay que seguir

Querida después de romper

Aun que no soporte Perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Solo hay que aceptarlo

Pues lejos estamos mejor

Y auque no soporte Perderte

Es inevitable Nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Solo hay que aceptarlo

Lejos estamos mejor

Dejando de tocar vieron a Ussop que tenía la mirada baja

Esta muy bien cantada pero tu voz de repente tiene altibajos y bien chicos ustedes tocaron con todo y tu Ussop te luciste quiero informarles que los puntajes son del 1 al 7 se les dirán los puntajes en total-Dijo Franky

Tocaron bien, felicidades –Dijo Chopper

Los votos finales son de 19 puntos. ¿Cuál es el titulo de la canción?**-**Dijo Brook

Lejos estamos mejor-Dijo Ussop

El siguiente es….Nami**-**Chopper

Quiero decir que necesito a todos para esta canción como lo practicamos si, esta canción es escrita se llama no digas que no y Luffy me ayuda y la canción que les entregue sale especificado donde Luffy canta -Dijo Nami comenzando a tocar Zoro y ella

**(Nami)**

Dices que

Somos amigos

Deberíamos ser algo más

Y sé que

Piensas lo mismo

Pero tú sabes disimular

_Dijo caminado entre todos y comenzando a tocar Ussop con Sanji y Robin dirigiéndose donde Luffy quien le sonría_

Dices que como amigos

Me quieres eternamente

Pero como algo más

Me olvidarías fácilmente

No

No me digas que no

Si lo que quieres es huir

No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no

Sabes que mientes

Si

Mejor dime que si

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí

**(Luffy)**

_Mirando a Nami y sonriéndole acercándose más a ella_

Te gusta

Estar conmigo

Volarme y hacerme creer

Que quieres

Ser más que amigos

Pero te la juegas otra vez

Dices que como amigos**-NaMi**

Me quieres eternamente

Pero como algo más-**Luffy**

Me olvidarías fácilmente

No

No me digas que no

Si lo que quieres es huir

No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no

Sabes que mientes

Si

Mejor dime que si

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí

Tarde o temprano cambiarás-**Luffy **

Serás tú quien se arrepentirá**-Nami **

Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí-**Luffy**

Te usará

Te mentirá

Enamorará

Y te hará creer

Que no puede vivir sin ti

Para después dejarte ir

No

No me digas que no

Si lo que quieres es huir

No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no

Sabes que mientes

Si

Mejor dime que si

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí

Que es verdad que yo te gusto

Que no quieres nadie más que a mí

Creo que fue muy bueno pero tu voz a veces era muy fuerte pero es un detalle, Zoro controla la guitarra suena muy fuerte en ocasiones, Sanji perfecto, Ussop excelente en la batería y Luffy lo que cantante en la ultima frases sonó muy vació en cambio en la primera sonó como de corazón trata de cantar todo continuado –Dijo Brook

Creo Nami canta mas fuerte ya que Zoro toca muy fuerte su guitarra, calma la pasión compañero-Dijo Franky

Me gusto la letra ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?-Dijo Chopper mirando a Nami

No-Dijo mirando hacia al lado

¿Para ti Luffy?-Pregunto nuevamente

Si la ultima parte me recuerda algo o a alguien-Dijo Luffy

El puntaje total es de 19-Dijo Franky

¿Qué si tenemos empates en puntos?-Dijo Luffy

Eso lo veremos creo que luego podremos hacer otras concursos…el siguiente es…Sanji-Dijo Brook

Bueno quiero aclarar que este tema me identifica y Vivi no es verdad lo del otro día te lo juro, se llama "Mentiras"-Dijo Sanji mientras comenzaba a cantar y miraba a Vivi quien solo se dedicaba a hablar con Nami

Esas son puras mentiras  
Esa noche yo no andaba ahí  
Debes estar confundida  
O había un tipo igualito a mi

Te cuentan que me vieron paseando en la ciudad,  
Con una ropa fina y con cara de galán,  
Mirando a todas las chicas pasar frente a mi,  
Pero eso es imposible yo nunca estuve ahí

Cuando no estas conmigo yo me porto bien,  
Me quedo encerrado viendo la TV,  
No salgo ni a la esquina ni hablo con mi vecina,  
Aun que no te lo niego sigue estando divina

Esas son puras mentiras  
Esa noche yo no andaba ahí  
Debes estar confundida  
O había un tipo igualito a mi

Me dices que me viste en una pagina Web,(¿A mi?)  
Con dos Evas al lado y una birra tambien,  
Que estaba muy contento y como distraído,  
Te juro yo esa hora estaba mas que dormido

No se de que me hablas yo no se que se pasa,  
Tu siempre por ahí y yo tranquilo en mi casa,  
Leyéndome unos libros para poder comprender,  
Como debo tratarte y entenderte mujer

Esas son puras mentiras  
Esa noche yo no andaba ahi  
Debes estar confundida  
O habia un tipo igualito a mi

Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira

Esas son puras mentiras  
Esa noche yo no andaba ahi  
Debes estar confundida  
O habia un tipo igualito a mi

_Terminando de cantar y todos sonreían_

Buena canción todos muy nivelados todos y perfecto-Dijo Chopper

Creo que la canción lo dice todo-Dijo Brook

Creo que ellos ya dijeron todo, el total es de 20 y el siguiente….-Dijo Franky

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	10. Guerra de canciones pt2

El siguiente es Robin-Dijo Franky

Este tema creo que este tema es muy bueno para comprender sobre el amor se llama "Morir de amor" y gracias-Dijo Robin de su micrófono

_Señalando a Nami que subiera al escenario para que le ayudara a cantar y a los chicos que estuvieran en sus lugares y comenzando a cantar_

Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo

Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar

Te vas porque quiero que escapes desde infierno

No puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego

No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra –(Nami)

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima –(Nami)

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar –(Nami)

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

(Nami)

No digas palabras que se las lleve el viento

No quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va

Quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno

Talvez debería dormir sin despertar

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego

No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces (de nuevo mil veces)

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra –(Nami)

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima –(Nami)

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar –(Nami)

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra –(Nami)

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima –(Nami)

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar –(Nami)

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir

Agonizando entre tus brazos

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra –(Nami)

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima –(Nami)

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar –(Nami)

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir

Agonizando entre tus brazos

_Finalizando de tocar mientras Nami retrocedía y Robin avanzaba para su calificación_

Bueno la voces están bien todo equilibrado creo que el tema es muy bueno-Dijo Franky

Creo que no ahí mucho que decir solo que mires mas a todo el escenario si-Dijo Brook

El siguiente es Zoro, pero antes un descanso de 5 minutos-Dijo Chopper mientras todos se sentaban o iban al baño o tomaban bebidas

¿Cuál tocaras?-Dijo Luffy quine estaba sentado al lado de Zoro en el escenario

Tengo varias pero ahí dos con muchos cover de guitarra mira aquí están las letras-Dijo Zoro entregándole una carpeta

Buena letras pero como a mi no me a tocado podemos con las dos canciones o practiquemos ahora esta parte de la guitarra-Dijo Luffy

Cada día pienso que algo raro te sucede por que estas dando buenas ideas-Dijo Zoro sonriendo

Tengo merito-Dijo Luffy subiendo al escenario pasándole un micrófono mientras trataban de hacer los cover

Mejoraste mucho con la guitarra-Dijo Zoro mientras veia como Luffy tocaba

Si pero las notas no son difíciles entres los cuatro podemos decide cual y ya esta –Dijo Luffy viendo como entraban a sus amigos

Bueno comencemos-Dijo Franky

Esta bien tocaremos "Sigo llorando por ti" y los chicos me ayudaran como yo en guitarra principal, Luffy en la segunda, Sanji como bajista y Ussop en la batería esta canción es dedicada a mi ex…aunque fue hace mucho todavía tengo una foto pero esta canción era de esa época pero ya que –Dijo tomando un posición seria y comenzando a Ussop y Zoro siguido por los dos chicos

Aunque en el infierno

me suelo quedar...

me estoy derritiendo...

me empiezo a quemar...

con las uñas de los dedos

arrancadas de los nervios

sólo queda el recuerdo

y me siento vacío sin ti.

Sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo pensando que no tengo remedio sin ti

sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo llorando por ti

sigo llorando por ti

Cumpliendo condena en esta soledad,

como una sirena que no tiene mar

con los trozos de un espejo

esparcidos por el suelo

sólo queda el reflejo porque sigo vacío sin ti

Sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo pensando que no tengo remedio sin ti

sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo llorando por ti

sigo llorando por ti

Ahora que estoy solo

no siento miedo

si me despierto me vuelvo a dormir

Junto al estrello me quemo por dentro

sigo llorando por ti

sigo llorando por ti

Con las uñas de los dedos

arrancadas por los nervios

sólo queda el recuerdo

y me siento vacío sin ti

Sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo pensando que no tengo remedio sin ti

sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo llorando por ti

sigo llorando por ti

Sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo pensando que no tengo remedio sin ti

sigo llorándote

sigo esperándote

sigo llorando por ti

sigo llorando por ti

_Sonando las puras guitarras y las baterías asta que el sonido se acabo_

No se de que tiempo hablas pero la canción fue excelente y todos ustedes dieron lo mejor se nota-Dijo Chopper

No sabia que Luffy tocara bien en la guitarra sin embargo eso ayudo a la canción-Dijo Brook

La nota final es de 21-Dijo Franky mientras aplaudían a Zoro asta el momento es el mejor

Bueno el siguiente es…Luffy-Dijo Brook

Bueno esta canción quiero que todos cooperen así que todos suban al escenario a acepción de los jueces claro-Dijo Luffy

Bueno ¿influye si todos cooperamos con Luffy al final de la canción?-Dijo Nami

Depende de que nivel sea su presentación-Dijo Brook

En ese caso contemos-Dijo Luffy

(Luffy)

Hace tiempo que estoy solo-(Hace tiempo que estoy solo)

y que perdí la cabeza.

Hace tiempo que estoy loco-(Hace tiempo que estoy)

no me lo tengas en cuenta.

Soy una especie de bicho raro

que se conserva en soledad

Y aunque me apunto nunca disparo

siempre me suelo perdonar.

Y es que nadie me puede ayudar.

Que estoy enfermo

que nadie me puede curar

que sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad

que estoy sintiendo cómo me muero por dentro.

Que estoy enfermo.

(Zoro)

Cuando cierro los ojos-(Cuando cierro los ojos)

todo mi mundo da vueltas.

Intentaré poco a poco recuperar la cabeza.

Si por el cielo nunca he volado, mis alas no son verdad.

Cuando me impulso siempre resbalo, nunca consigo despegar.

Es que nadie me puede ayudar.

Que estoy enfermo

que nadie me puede curar

que sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad

que estoy sintiendo cómo me muero por dentro

que estoy sintiendo cómo me muero por dentro

(Luffy)

Soy una especie de bicho raro

que se conserva en soledad

Y aunque me apunto y nunca disparo

siempre me suelo perdonar

Y es que nadie me puede ayudar.- (Robin)

Que estoy enfermo- (Luffy)

que nadie me puede curar- (Zoro)

que sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad- (Nami)

que estoy sintiendo cómo me muero por dentro-(Sanji)

que estoy sintiendo cómo me muero por dentro-(Ussop)

que estoy enfermo-(Vivi)

Excelente nada mas que decir las mezclas de todos son buenas y creo que todos podrían cantar para los conciertos su puntaje es de 21 bueno la última es Vivi-Dijo Chopper

Esta canción se llama "Amistad" y bueno es para ustedes y luego les diré una decisión mía pero comencemos con la canción necesito a Zoro, Ussop y a Robin y Nami para segunda voz-Dijo Vivi comenzando a tocar

La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,

Es un sentimiento que no se te va

No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo

Cuando dos personas van volando juntos

Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,

Como dando un salto en la inmensidad

Y no habrá distancia No la habrá

Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,

Ya siempre

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

Porque en cada sitio que esté,

En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

Nos encontraremos unidos

Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino

En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,

Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos

Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,

No te queda duda, yo te encontraré No estarás ya solo( Yo estaré)

Continuando el vuelo que

Te lleve con mi corazón,

Ya siempre

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

Porque en cada sitio que esté,

En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré (Yo también viviré)

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

No nos queda más que un camino,

Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos

Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,

Todas las cosas que vives

Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,

Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

Porque en cada sitio que esté,

En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,

Y que esté

Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón

Porque en cada sitio que estés,

Nos encontraremos unidos,

Uno en brazos del otro,

Es el destino

Es el destino

Porque en cada sitio que estés,(Cada sitio que estés)

Porque en cada sitio que esté,(Cada sitio estés)

En las cosas que vives,(EN las cosas que vives)

Yo también viviré(Yo viviré)

Excelente tu voz acomoda es algo hermosa para esta canción-Dijo Franky con los ojos llorosos

Que gentil sentimientos-Dijo Chopper

Sencillamente hermosa puntaje es de 21-Dijo Brook

No estoy llorando-Dijo Franky parándose

Chicos quiero decirles algo muy importante y por favor quiero que lo entiendan yo…-Dijo Vvivi


	11. Nuestros secretos Pt1

Chicos quiero decirles algo muy importante y por favor quiero que lo entiendan yo me tengo que ir de la banda-Dijo Vivi mirando a sus amigos que la miraban preocupadamente

¿Qué por que?-Dijo Luffy acercándose a Vivi

Mi padre no quiere que este en una banda quiere que estudie-Dijo Vivi tratando de evitar la mirada de todo

Nosotros sabes que traemos profesores para que no perdamos nuestra oportunidad –Dijo Brook

Es decisión de mi padre si no destruirá a la banda-Dijo Vivi

¡No me importa si tu no quieres abandonarnos entonces no te iras!-Dijo Luffy levantando la voz

Lo siento chicos pero realmente no quiero que mi padre les dañe compréndalos. compréndame-Dijo Vivi

¿Tu te quieres marchar?-Dijo Franky mirando a los demás

Creo que seria lo mejor-Dijo Vivi mirando a los ojos del chico pelinegro líder de la banda

Vivi no te vayas-Dijo Nami abrazando a su amiga

No te vas y enfrentamos a tu padre-Dijo Luffy mirándole fijamente

No es necesario, el contrato se anulara Franky-Dijo Vivi

Eso lo hablaremos en la oficina cuando regresemos-Dijo Franky

No mi padre quiere que abandone antes de la siguiente semana-Dijo Vivi

¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Dijo Luffy mirándole a los ojos mirando la puerta para que fueran ella dejo de abrazar a Nami y fue tras el

Podremos hacer algo su padre puede destruirnos si lo desea-Dijo Nami

Tiene mucha influencia –Termino la palabra Robin

Tal vez ella lo desea-Dijo Zoro mirando a sus amigos con cara de despreocupación

Como dices eso estupido cabeza de alga-Dijo Sanji

Escucha rizadito ella estaba enamorada de Luffy el la rechazo luego estuvo contigo y tu la traicionaste y su padre quiere que se marche de esta banda pues talvez ella lo desee así se olvida de ustedes-Dijo Zoro dirigiéndose hacia la guitarra y tomándola

Como puedes decir eso su padre es quien la obliga-Dijo Nami

Yo solo digo mi opinión –Dijo el chico

Eres un idiota-Dijo Sanji que había quedado sin palabras

Tu eres el idiota ya que no sabes controlarte-Dijo Zoro dejando su guitarra mirando fijamente al chico rubio

Tu eres el que esta hablando estupideces-Dijo Sanji enojado

Chicos cálmense este no es el mejor momento para pelear-Dijo Franky

¿Temes a que sea por tu culpa? ¡todo por ser un estupido mujeriego!-Dijo Zoro

Estupido-Dijo Sanji lanzándole un golpee a la cara que este lo golpeo y lo lanzo hacia el escenario

Con que es verdad-Dijo Zoro levantándose mientras todos eran espectadores de aquella pelea

¡Ya chicos basta!-Dijo Franky caminado pero fue impedido por Brook

Déjalos ellos están tomando esto a mal si esto se pone grave si no siguieran a si y llegaran a mayores-Dijo el hombre con un gran afro

Sabes no es mi culpa que ella me allá elegido a mi-Dijo Sanji

Tampoco era culpa tuya que ella hiciera eso-Dijo Zoro golpeando a el chico con los puños

Por supuesto-Dijo el chico mientras Zoro le golpeaba en el estomago y este caía al suelo

Eres un maldito mujeriego si ella no se hubiera enamorado de ti ella estaría aquí no se hubiera suicidado-Dijo Zoro golpeando al rubio con tal fuerza que luego del golpe no se puso en pie

**En otro lugar**

¿Te iras por esos motivos? ¿No crees que nosotros podremos?-Dijo Luffy mirando el suelo y luego a Vivi

Si realmente lo lamento pero yo no quiero estar cerca suyo se que ustedes podrían pero….no deseo que les pase algo-Respondió

Si es tu decisión no hay mucho que hacer-Dijo el chico mirando frente a la chica

Aquí termina mi historia con ustedes-Dijo la chica abrazando a Luffy

No quiero nos siguas visitando pero si las cosas con Sanji se arreglaran-Dijo el chico

No lo se-Dijo la chica sintiendo la mano del chico recorrer su espalda

¿Y si yo aceptara tener algo mas formal contigo?-Pregunto el chico

Que dices-Dijo Vivi sorprendida

¿Te gustaría ser mi novia oficial?-Dijo el chico

¿Y Nami?-Dijo Vivi

Nada pero si te iras no veremos igual te lo prometo pero quédate hasta que volvamos-Dijo Luffy

Acepto pero esto solo lo sabremos tu y yo-Dijo Vivi siguiéndole el juego

Bien-Dijo Luffy apegándola mas a el en eso se abre la puerta dejando una silueta

Luffy debes parar a los chicos están peleando –Dijo Chopper

**Con los demás**

Todos estaban sorprendidos jamás hubieran imaginado que por Sanji alguien hubiera muerto y mas si era alguien importante para Zoro ahora comprendían si muy notable indeferencia y sarcasmo pero ahora lo importante era saber si Sanji estaba bien que estaba en el piso y entonces por primera vez vieron que Zoro tenia los ojos con algo de lagrimas

Esa chica verdad que ella era tu mejor amiga pero…ella me eligió a mi y yo luego termine con ella por que estaba con otra antes de que con ella y ella se suicido tres horas después y cuando la fuiste a buscar ella estaba desangrada-Dijo Sanji parándose mirando fijamente a Zoro

Por tu culpa mi familia estaba muy dañada por que ella mi media hermana Kuina esta muerta-Dijo Zoro golpeando a Sanji nuevamente

Lo siento yo no sabia además yo estaba confundido yo no sabia lo que hacia luego jamás me hablaste de la misma forma -Dijo Mientras era golpeado por Zoro

Por ser un estupido mujeriego-Dijo levantando el pie para golpearle el cráneo pero fue impedido por un brazo que lo empujo hacia atrás llevándole a la pared con gran fuerza

Déjalo ya Zoro, la decisión fue de ella no tuya ni la Sanji, ya es hora de olvidarse de lo que fue y comenzar de nuevo –Dijo Luffy mirando a Zoro que no mostraba sus ojos

Yo…..-Dijo Zoro entonces miro a Luffy

Chopper ve a Sanji-Dijo Luffy mientras soltaba despacio a Zoro y este le miro

Tú…eres muy cabron-Dijo Zoro

Yo quisiera llorar por lo que perdí pero esa promesa –Dijo Luffy

Sabes tienes razón comenzar de nuevo seria lo mejor-Dijo Zoro

Si -Dijo Luffy riendo

Si, sabes olvidare eso-Dijo Zoro como si nada mirando a todos que veían en que estado se encontraba Sanji y Luffy se iba y Robin se le acercaba

No sabia eso-Dijo Robin

Nuestro padre oculto eso para no tener mala reputación –Dijo Zoro mirando a la chica

Debió ser duro-Dijo la chica

Si pero eso me izo muy fuerte-

Que bueno, sabes cuenta conmigo-

Gracias pero como esta el-Dijo el chico

Bien no tiene consciencia le golpeaste fuerte-Dijo Robin sacando una sonrisa de Zoro

Cada vez que hace eso me acuerdo de aquello pero lo olvidare-Dijo Zoro volteando

Espera –Dijo Robin

¿Hmm?-

Tu estabas enamorado-Robin

Si pero eso es pasado ahora soy fiel a mis sentimientos aun que no lo demuestre avisa cuando ese idiota despierte si gracias-Dijo saliendo de la habitación

**En otro lugar**

Vivi estaba afuera sabia que su padre la llamaría en eso sonó su celular

Ola-Dijo la chica

_Hola hija ya te retiraste de aquella banda-Dijo la voz_

Claro estoy en tramites en una semana el contrato no estará, pero me quedare ya que Luffy me dijo que fuera su novia

_Perfecto entonces esto va a estar interesante juega con el y cuando lleguen a la ciudad me avisaras_

Comprendo, pero no entiendo el rencor por ellos

_Es por sus padres_

Bien debo irme alguien viene, buenas noches padre

_Buenas noches hija_

_-x-x-x-xX_

Luego de una semana todo estuvo mucho mejor a pesar de que Zoro y Sanji tenían las pases por la banda y todos estaban normales pero Luffy se desaparecía por mucho rato y Vivi igual cosa que tenían curiosidad los de la banda al llegar al aeropuertos todos los periodistas estaban abajo entonces dijeron que mañana teníamos una entrevista a un canal y era las 11a.m y comenzó el programa

Tenemos a los únicos inigualables los "King and Queen"-Dijo el anfitrión

Mientras entraban los integrantes

Sabemos que tienen una noticia en la banda –Dijo el locutor

Si Vivi nuestra corista se retira de nuestra banda por asuntos personales eso y que programamos un concierto a fin de mes en la cuidad central-Dijo Franky

Claro esa es otra duda ¿Luffy tienes alguna relación con Vivi?-Pregunto el locutor

A que viene la pregunta-Dijo nervioso

Una fan envió esta foto que es famosa ahora-Dio una señal para la foto en donde salía Vivi y Luffy besándose en un restaurante en eso Luffy bebía agua y la escupió toda y todos miraban sorprendidos y miraban a Nami que tenia una cara de sorpresa

¿Nos puede explicar? Por la reacción de sus amigos al parecer no sabían-Dijo

La foto esta jackeada -Respondieron los dos

No le presionaremos pero los demás si-Dijo el conductor sonriendo

Bueno quiero decirles que la banda estuvo de vacaciones pero igual no descansamos y volveremos con muchos mas temas-Dijo Franky

Por lo que se sabe todos tienen talento innato para cantar-Dijo el conductor

Correcto y por eso cada uno tendrá su canción -Respondió el chico peliazul

Interesante –Dijo el conductor

**Luego mas tarde **

Explíquense-Dijo Sanji con mirada aterradora

Bueno yo tengo una relación con Luffy-Dijo Vivi como si nada dejando a todos sorprendidos

! ¿Que? ¡-Dijeron todos

Que estamos juntos hace tiempo –Dijo Luffy sin levantar la mirada

¿Cómo lo harán ya que se ira?-Robin

Eso depende de nosotros-Dijo Vivi mirando a sus amigos en especial a Sanji y a Nami que tenían la mirada baja

Felicitaciones-Dijeron Ussop y Chopper mientras que lo otros veían preocupados solamente al rubio y pelinaranja

Bueno hablemos sobre tu contrato Vivi en mi oficina-Dijo Franky poniéndose de pie

Nosotros iremos a fuera-Dijo Brook refiriéndose a Usopp y a Chopper

Iré a preparar la cena-Dijo Sanji y lo siguió Zoro en silencio

Pfff-Pronuncio Luffy mirando a Nami

Felicidades...Luffy-Dijo Nami levantando la vista hacia el chico

Gracias-Dijo cortante

Luffy yo creí que querías a Nami-Dijo Robin como si no estuviera ella

No es así lo siento…estaré en mi habitación-Dijo Luffy parándose y alejándose de esa sala

Lo siento Nami-Dijo Robin abrazando a su amiga

Es un idota yo creí que me quería-Dijo la chica llorando correspondiendo al abrazo

Debe haberlo hecho ya que tu no le diste tu respuesta pero el te quiere mucho yo hablare con el- Robin

Yo soy una tonta por creerle-Dijo Nami separándose de su amiga

El es el idiota-Dijo Robin sacando una sonrisa a Nami

Anda a hablar con el yo iré a mí habitación-Dijo la chica secándose sus lagrimas

Yo iré a buscar una fruta y que estés bien-Dijo Robin

Bueno-Dijo alejándose de su amiga

**Con Franky**

Bueno entonces tu contrato anulara en 2 semanas mas y creo que eso es todo-Dijo Franky sacándose sus lente y mirando a Vivi

Bueno gracias-Dijo Vivi parándose

¿Tu le amas?-Dijo Franky serio

Si-Respondió

¿Cómo crees que estén ahora?-Dijo Nuevamente

¿Quien?-La chica no entendía

Deben estar confundidos- Dijo Franky

Tal vez-Dijo Vivi

Ojala que su relación sea duradera-Dijo Franky

**En la cocina**

La perdiste-Dijo Zoro al chico que estaba en la mesa con la cabeza en la madera

No lo creo –Dijo Sanji

Pienso lo mismo ellos deben estar por que se sienten mal por que tu y Nami le hicieron sentir mal-Dijo Robin entrando a la cocina

Buena conclusión-Dijo Zoro

¿Pero entonces?-Dijo Sanji

Ellos están juntos por que se sienten solos se que es malo decirlo pero hay que hacerlo-Dijo Zoro mirando a Sanji

**En la habitación de Luffy**

_Por que me siento de esta forma, tan culpable, tan idiota de por que ella me miro con esa mirada de esa manera y luego le conteste a si como que fuéramos unos completos extraños y bueno soy un idota además estoy muy confundido ya que me gusta Vivi ella es tierna amigable y me trata bien y Nami me pega me molesta pero le amo no debería estar confundido pero si Vivi me da mas oportunidad que Nami hay que ser sinceros-_Pensó Luffy entonces sintió que tocaron la puesta se levanto y abrió la puerta

Hola podemos hablar-Dijo la chica

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	12. Nuestros secretos pt2

Hola podemos hablar-Dijo la chica pelo azabache

Claro pasa-Dijo Luffy dejando entrar a la chica

Creo que ya sabes a que vengo-Dijo Robin

Es por lo de Nami ¿verdad?-Dijo Luffy sentándose en la cama mientras que la chica hacia lo mismo

Si la verdad es que me sorprendió la noticia ya que una vez me dijiste que serias fiel a tus sentimientos y no lo estas haciendo-Dijo Robin mirando al chico fijamente

Lo se y me siento mal por ello, pero es que realmente quiero olvidarla-Dijo Luffy

Olvidarla ¿Crees que estando con otra persona olvidaras a alguien que amas?-Dijo Robin acortándole las palabras

Si además Vivi me da mucho mas y creo que es lo mejor…por lo menos lo mejor que puedo hacer. Robin yo quiero tu apoyo-Dijo Luffy mirando a la chica

Realmente creo que pienses mejor las cosas que pienses en la banda y en los sentimientos de los demás creo que tendrás mi apoyo si haces lo correcto me iré los ensayos son en 3 horas mas adiós Luffy-Dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación dejando al chico pensante

**En la oficina de Franky**

Hola Nami que pasa que se te ofrece-Dijo Franky leyendo unos contratos

Quiero preguntarte ¿Cuándo tenemos otros conciertos?-Dijo la chica sentándose frente a Franky

Pues tenemos en 2 semanas aquí en el norte de New york, Nami yo quiero que estés bien por lo cual te regalare para que vallas a unas termas ¿Te agrada la idea?-Dijo el chico peli azul

Claro ¿Para cuando seria el viaje?-Dijo Nami

Para mañana a las 5 de la mañana del jueves iras con unos guarda espaldas pero no se notaran bien y volverás a las 19:00pm de la tarde del viernes-Dijo Franky entregándoles unas entradas

Gracias-Dijo Nami tomando las entradas acercándose a Franky y abrazándolo

Eres como mi hija lo sabes y no me gusta que esto suceda y te suceda a ti mas no puedo hacer para que estés muy lejos por un tiempo pero se que eres fuerte-Dijo Franky abrazando a Nami de forma fraternal

Gracias bueno iré a mi cuarto nos veremos-Dijo Nami saliendo de la habitación chocando con Vivi

Nami yo no quiero causar daño-Dijo la chica

Estoy feliz por ustedes y no me haces daño-Dijo Nami mirando a los ojos de su amiga para que les creyera

Gracias por entender-Dijo Vivi abrazando a su amiga luego se fue y ella se dirigí nuevamente a su habitación

**En la cocina**

Ese idiota hablare con el mas tarde mientras me tengo que concentrar para los ensayos creo que ya esta lista la cena mejor me iré a bañar mientras –Dijo Sanji saliendo de la cocina

**En otro Lugar**

Para la banda será duro perder a dos integrantes, eso le hace mas interesante ¿No padre?-Dijo Vivi a su padre por teléfono

_Bien hecho hija piensas correctamente ellos no estarán bien cuando pase lo siguiente-Respondió la voz_

Lo que desees padre-Dijo Vivi cortando caminando hacia su cuarto sin darse cuenta de una persona que escucho toda la conversación

Vivi…..-Dijo la persona mirando como caminaba la chica la mirada baja camino hacia la sala de ensayo

**En el patio**

Las cosas están difíciles-Dijo Brook a Chopper y a Ussop

Si pero mientras estemos juntos no pasara nada-Dijo Chopper

No es nada seguro eso-Dijo Ussop

Siempre salimos de cosas difíciles esta no será la excepción-Dijo Brook

**Luego en la salas de ensayos**

Bueno quiero decirles que ya que vivi se retirara de la banda en dos semanas en las cuales tendremos un concierto no practicaremos con ella no te ofendas bien y bueno chicos quiero que ensayen bien como si fuera de verdad -Dijo Franky mientras los demás estaban mirándoles y entonces comenzaron a tocar según las notas que les había dejado Brook

Bien el nombre de la canción que tienen en sus manos o las leen se llama "No entiendo" entonces de nuevo –Dijo Brook comenzando de nuevo la miradas rápidas de Luffy y Nami eran mínimas y el ambiente de tenso paso a mas relajado

(Nami)

La ilusión se va de mí,

Como el aire al respirar

Tu amor ya lo perdí,-(Luffy)

Como un sueño al despertar. -(Luffy)

(Nami)

La luna saldrá,

De nuevo otra vez,

Y tú, mi amor,

No estarás.

(Luffy)

A veces no entiendo,

No sé lo que siento,

Quisiera saber que hice mal,

Y nunca te podré decir,

Que muero por que estés aquí,

Ser fuerte es mi decisión.

(Nami)

Tu recuerdo es una flor,

El perfume de tu voz,

Tu silencio es un rumor,-(Luffy)

Que me llena de dolor, hay de dolor-(Luffy)

Y en algún rincón, de mi corazón, -(Luffy y Nami)

Amor siempre tú, quedaras. -(Luffy y Nami)

(Luffy y Nami)

A veces no entiendo,

No sé lo que siento,

Quisiera saber que hice mal,

Y nunca te podré decir,

Que muero por que estés aquí,

Ser fuerte es mi decisión.

(Luffy)

Tu sonrisa esta en mi,

Tu recuerdo se quedó,

Quítame este dolor.

(Nami)

Quisiera saber entender,

Como reparar el dolor

Que siento en mi corazón,

Si ya no te tengo mi amor.

(Luffy y Nami)

A veces no entiendo,

No sé lo que siento,

Quisiera saber que hice mal,

Y nunca te podré decir,

Que muero por que estés aquí,

Ser fuerte es mi decisión.

(Nami)

A veces no entiendo,(No lo comprendo)

No sé lo que siento,(Tu y yo)

Quisiera saber que hice mal,(La luna y tu)

Y nunca te podré decir,(Te quiero decir)

Que muero por que estés aquí,(Estas aquí)

Ser fuerte es mi decisión.(Mi decisión)

(Luffy y Nami)

Tu recuerdo es una flor,

El perfume de tu voz.

Excelente me pregunto por que antes no podían tener tanta emoción por una canción-Dijo Chopper a lo que todos rieron continuaron los ensayos luego de dos horas fueron a comer luego se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos entonces Luffy se quedo en la sala de ensayos con la guitarra estaba a oscuras entonces alguien entro al cuarto golpeando por casualidad al chico

Lo siento-Dijo la chica

No hay problema es mi culpa por estar a oscuras-Dijo Luffy

¿Qué hacías?-Pregunto

Trataba de tocar a oscuras y tu Nami-Dijo el chico

Franky me dijo que buscara unas canciones –Dijo la chica sacando unas carpetas y se caía una letra de una canción

¿Te acuerdas de esta canción?-Dijo Luffy mostrándole la canción a Nami que se volteaba

Si fue la primera que cantamos ¿Hace cuanto fue Luffy? –Dijo la chica

Me dedique a perderte se llama y que importa cuanto tiempo total no estuviste mucho tiempo y ahora estamos bien –Dijo Luffy señalándole un pedazo de la canción entonces le sonrió y ella a el entonces cantaron

Me dedique a perderte

Y me ausente en momentos

Que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo

y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

y cuando regrese

Te había perdido para siempre

Y quise detenerte

Entonces descubrí

Que ya mirabas diferente

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

Quedaron a escasos centímetros entonces Luffy se acerco mas y la beso suavemente como si tuviera miedo a algo luego de unos segundo Nami se separo bruscamente de el y salio corriendo dejando a Luffy algo confundido

**En el cuarto de Nami**

Rayos que hice a pero es que es tan lindo...Pero ya no importa esto es lo mejor me iré mañana será lo mejor debo olvidar todo de nuevo lo siento chicos…lo siento Luffy-Murmuro la chica arreglaba sus maletas y guardaba una carta en una chaqueta del chico de sus sueños la tiro por la ventana callo en el patio el la tomaría y encontraría su carta.

**En la sala de ensayo**

_Ahora lo comprendo no es lo mismo besar a Vivi que a Nami es algo totalmente diferente pero ahora que hago soy tan estupido realmente debo ser el rey en ello mejor hablare con ella mañana y con Vivi si eso pero hablare ahora con Vivi –_Pensó el chico caminando hacia el cuarto de Vivi

Toco varias veces pero nadie le abrió entonces camino de nuevo a su cuarto ahora tenia sus pensamientos más claros.

**Al día siguiente**

5a.m de la madrugada una chica tomaba a un taxi hacia el aeropuerto con una peluca color castaño ceniza unos jeans y una blusa color blanco totalmente irreconocible para su nueva vida rumbo a Tokio Japón

**Más tarde ese día**

Vivi puedo hablar contigo-Pregunto Luffy a la chica mientras terminaban el desayuno

Claro vamos a fuera-Dijo Vivi

Yo te quiero decir que…quiero terminar me di cuenta que realmente amo a Nami y me estoy engañando a mi mismo contigo realmente lo siento-Dijo Luffy

Eres un idota lo sabes lo pagaras-Dijo Vivi golpeando a Luffy entonces la vio marchar totalmente enojada se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Nami

¡Nami abre se que estas molesta pero hablemos!-Dijo el chico golpeando la puerta al ver que nadie respondió giró la perilla al ver el cuarto solo supo decir una cosa

Nami…-En un susurro solitario al ver el cuarto totalmente vació corrió donde Robin pero choco con Franky en el comedor donde estaban los demás a excepción de Vivi

**En otro lugar**

Padre ahora es el momento por favor as lo que quieras con ellos yo hablare con los guardias-Dijo Vivi cortando la llamada

**Con los demás**

¿Qué sucede Luffy-Dijo Franky

Nami no esta-Dijo el chico

¿Cómo que no esta?-Dijeron todos

Tranquilos ellas esta en las termas, ten si quieres llama-Dijo Franky a Luffy este tomo el teléfono y puso en alta voz la llamada

Hola estará Nami ahí llamo de la banda "King and Queen"-Dijo Luffy

No la señorita aun no llega-Dijo la secretaria

Gracias-Dijo Luffy mirando a Franky

¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Dijeron todos

Chopper llama a la policía podrían haberla secuestrado y Brook, Robin y Ussop traten de llamar a la mayoría de los hospitales-Dijo Franky

No contesta su teléfono-Dijo Sanji

¡Maldición! Debemos ir a buscarla los demás disfrácense saldremos a la cuidad-Dijo Luffy salieron apresuradamente de aquella mansión cuando se sintió una explosión en el norte de la mansión todos miraron sorprendidos y gritaron los nombres de sus compañeros que estaban adentro todo paso lento.

**En Tokio, Japón**

La banda "King and Queen" sufrió un atentado a la mansión donde se encontraban 4 de sus integrantes mientras que dos de sus compañeras están desaparecidas y los demás trataban de encontrarlas sabemos que Robin, Brook, Ussop y Chopper están en el hospital los efectivos de policías y detectives ven como fue este atentado ahora hay una entrevista con Luffy el líder de esta banda-Dijo la locutora del programa que veía una chica pelo castaña ceniza en una sucursal de modelos

Que mal ellos son una muy buena banda-Dijo una señora de algo de edad pero muy buen físico

Si es triste ahí hablara el líder-Dijo la chica

¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo la señora

Nami Itsui-Dijo la chica

Sabes te pareces mucho la chica Nami de la banda-Dijo la señora riendo

Yo soy ella pero por favor no le diga a nadie vine a usted por que usted es la tía de Luffy o me equivoco usted es Makino-Dijo Nami

Niña cuanto tiempo claro quédate conmigo y serás la mejor modelos pero cuéntame por que te marchaste de la banda-Pregunto Makino fue por pero mostraron a Luffy

Soy Monkey D. Luffy líder de la banda "King and Queen" quiero anunciar que los integrantes de mi banda están fuera de riesgo vital, fue de gran suerte que ellos estaban en el comedor y este atentado daño la parte norte donde esta la sala de ensayo y la sala de estar quiero anunciar que la banda estará fuera del escenario asta que se sepa bien como fue esto y estemos seguros ahí dos integrantes de mi banda Neftari Vivi desapareció y Itsuki gustaría saber de ellas le anunciamos a la policía talvez sea un secuestro bueno eso es todo adiós

El comedor esta cerca del lado norte-Susurro Nami

Lo siento niña te cambiaste tu apellido-Dijo Makino

Si no quiero que me encuentre le explicare-Dijo Nami- Yo audicione para la banda y resulto que ellos Luffy y Zoro eran mis mejores amigos de infancia como sabes, luego Luffy me dijo que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo luego Enel tuve algo con el estuvo mal luego el estaba con Vivi entonces el jugo todo el tiempo conmigo y eso me dolió Franky me regalo unas entradas para una terma y compre unos pasajes y ahora estoy aquí

Comprendo hija –Dijo Makino

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	13. El pasado esta ¿Pasado?

_/******/****Capítulos anteriores/****/_

-"Todos tenemos cosas que lograr ya sean metas o sueños. Los sentimientos son puros y sinceros si las dos personas están de acuerdo creo que algunas personas le llaman amor.

Yo no lo encuentro ni creo en eso ya que ala única persona que quise me traiciono…"

-Yo soy Luffy: Soy músico de la banda "King and Queen"

-Aquella chica de la entrevista puede ser ella

-Felicidades son las ganadoras del concurso-

-El contrato duras dos años….¿Alguna duda?

-Yo tenía dos amigos de infancia pero no lo recuerdo

-Esos chicos que son tus amigos de infancia somos nosotros yo y Zoro somos aquellos niños y yo fui tu novio-

- ! Nosotros somos amigos, nosotros somos como hermanos ¡

- Todo fue genial Nami canto espectacular andaba feliz y también fue bueno entonces luego vi a el…a Enel entre el publico

- Chicos quiero decirles algo muy importante y por favor quiero que lo entiendan yo me tengo que ir de la banda

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia oficial?

- Acepto pero esto solo lo sabremos tu y yo

- Por tu culpa mi familia estaba muy dañada por que ella mi media hermana Kuina esta muerta

- Felicidades...Luffy-

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estas con ella…con Vivi

- Es un idota yo creí que me quería

- Quiero preguntarte ¿Cuándo tenemos otros conciertos?

- Pues tenemos en 2 semanas aquí en el norte de New york, Nami yo quiero que estés bien por lo cual te regalare para que vallas a unas termas ¿Te agrada la idea?

- Quedaron a escasos centímetros entonces Luffy se acerco mas y la beso suavemente como si tuviera miedo a algo luego de unos segundo se separo bruscamente de el y salio corriendo dejando a Luffy algo confundido

- 5a.m de la madrugada una chica tomaba a un taxi hacia el aeropuerto con una peluca color castaño ceniza unos jeans y una blusa color blanco totalmente irreconocible para su nueva vida rumbo a Tokio Japón

- Yo te quiero decir que…quiero terminar me di cuenta que realmente la amo y me estoy engañando a mi mismo contigo realmente lo siento

-Ella mi amiga que hace años no le veia es la misma persona de la que estado enamorado pero no me e dado cuenta ella es…

- Nami no esta

- Chopper llama a la policía podrían haberla secuestrado y Brook, Robin y Ussop traten de llamar a la mayoría de los hospitales

- Ahora lo comprendo no es lo mismo besar a Vivi que a Nami es algo totalmente diferente pero ahora que hago soy tan estupido realmente debo ser el rey en ello

- La banda "King and Queen" sufrió un atentado a la mansión donde se encontraban 4 de sus integrantes mientras que dos de sus compañeras están desaparecidas y los demás trataban de encontrarlas sabemos que Robin, Brook, Ussop y Chopper están en el hospital los efectivos de policías y detectives ven como fue este atentado ahora hay una entrevista con Luffy el líder de esta banda- Soy Monkey D. Luffy líder de la banda "King and Queen" quiero anunciar que los integrantes de mi banda están fuera de riesgo vital, fue de gran suerte que ellos estaban en el comedor y este atentado daño la parte norte donde esta la sala de ensayo y la sala de estar quiero anunciar que la banda estará fuera del escenario asta que se sepa bien como fue esto y estemos seguros ahí dos integrantes de mi banda Neftari Vivi desapareció y Itsuki Nami gustaría saber de ellas le anunciamos a la policía talvez sea un secuestro bueno eso es todo adiós

_/*************/***********/_

_Noticias actuales._

_La banda "King and Queen" nuevamente esta sobre los escenarios luego de 7 meses, donde se investigaron el incidente ocurrido en estos meses se presume que la ex-integrante Neftari Vivi fue la causante de este contra esta banda, la ex-vocalista Itsuki Nami luego de de aquel día no se a sabido mas de ella por lo que dijo el líder de la banda desistió la búsqueda ahora ellos están en el numero uno de las radios y vienen con mucha mas energía sabemos que ellos grabaran con las modelos de Tokio en Japón en el otoño de este año. _

Makino eso es verdad-Dijo una chica pelo castaño claro modelos famosa de ese lugar

Lo siento Nami, el contrato es millonario es bueno para ambos pero no te preocupes no te reconocerán no párese a lo que eras antes niña además esto será en dos semanas practica para que cuando le veas no estés sorprendida o otra cosa-Dijo Makino viendo a la chica sentada afrente de ella

Esta bien bueno iré al departamento nos veremos-Dijo Nami saliendo subió a su auto y puso la radio y estaban tocando la canción de la banda "King and Queen" un tema que deja claro los sentimientos del líder decía el locutor Nami rápidamente apago la radio pensó "Me sale la banda hasta en la sopa" de dirigió a su apartamento se fue a su pieza a descansar y recordó la ultima vez que había hablado con Luffy a solas y por teléfono

Esa noche entre a la sala de ensayo y choque con el luego casi nos besamos pero yo tenia todo listo para irme no podía retractarme de mi idea

Luego de saber lo que había pasado le llame y….-Pensó

_Hola ¿Nami donde estas?-Dijo el por teléfono_

Hola Luffy ¿ellos están bien? –Dije evadiendo el tema

_Si están bien pero dime ¿donde estas?-Me insistió_

Luffy yo no te diré nada yo no quiero saber nada mas esta bien despídeme de los chicos yo te deje una carta en el escuche de tus canciones espero que las leas luego de eso no tendrás razones para preguntar… adiós-Dije

_Espera Nami…-_Luego colgué y luego de eso no he vuelto a hablar con mi celular digamos que se callo al metro pero ahora le veré a sido poco tiempo pero bueno solo fingir pero hoy es el séptimo aniversario

**En otro lugar en una mansión **

¡De nuevo concéntrate Luffy!-Dijo un hombre alto pelo azul mirando al chico pelo negro, alto que no estaba tan concentrado claro todavía la recordaba comenzaron a tocar nuevamente y comenzó a cantar

Eres veneno para mí

eres la puerta que yo abrí

eres la causa del desastre

y tu comprarías mi corazón

al precio que le ponga yo

sería una muy buena inversión

brota miel

de tus labios brota miel

no captaré pues en el fondo eres cruel

no hay lugar para mí

esta ocasión

en tu intriga y atracción

tiendes a solo corromper el amor

por eso solo te aguanto yo

que tu perfume infecta el aire de nuestra ciudad

yo lo respiro, soy letal

te encannta siempre conseguir

lo prohibido y carmesí

te encanta tenernos solo ahí

y lo peor que te pueda decir

es "te amo, no puedo estar sin tí"

no hay lugar para mí

esta ocasión

en tu intriga y descepción

tiendes a solo corromper la pasión

por eso solo te aguanto yo

no hay lugar para mí

esta ocasión

en tu intriga y descepción

tiendes a solo corromper la pasión

por eso solo te aguanto yo

no hay lugar para mí

esta ocasión

en tu enredo y tu complot

tiendes a siempre empujarme al error

por eso solo te aguanto yo

Les felicito eso es todo por hoy tienen en resto del día libre dijo Franky viendo salir a Luffy hacia su cuarto

¿Todavía no olvida verdad?-Dijo Chopper

No pero iremos donde unas modelos que mejor-Dijo Sanji

Pervertido pero guardaste la canción se llama "lascivamente"-Dijo Zoro guardando su guitarra

A cambiado mucho mas cuando vio esa carta-Dijo Brook

El todavía no comprende pero lo ara pronto el Luffy de antes no se detendría por nada-Dijo Robin

Hay que comprender que para el y para nosotros fue una traición-Dijo Franky mirando a todos que agacharon la cabeza

**En la habitación de Luffy **

Leía una y otra vez aquella carta que le escribió ella Nami hace 7 meses para ser exactos

_Luffy._

_Quiero decir que para que no tengas dudas de por que me fui esta carta te escribí…bueno quiero comenzar quiero ser breve pues no quiero sufrir ni llorar cuando dijiste que te gustaba estaba feliz pero luego comenzaste una relación con Vivi y sentí que fue un juego, seguramente no te importara pero solo quiero decir que fuiste importante y me agrado verte nuevamente y si el destino nos quiere juntos nos veremos nuevamente, despídeme de todos y que seas feliz._

_Nami _

Como puedo ser feliz si no estas aquí…Nami te encontrare aunque sea probablemente imposible…pero no estaré triste eso no te gustaría nada y no sirve de nada-Pensó Luffy bajando sonriendo tomando a todos por sorpresa mas tarde fui a la cárcel fui donde Vivi claro ella me dijo todo y por que había hecho eso. Entrey estaba sentada en una mesa me acerque sin mirarle y ella me dijo

Felicidades por tu aniversario-Dijo Vivi

Realmente no entiendo como lo hiciste-Dije

Solo crei que era de verdad y como me dijiste yo actue mal pero realmente me arrepiento…Luffy-Dijo Vivi

No hay nada que lamentar lo pasado es pasado y eso es no importa ahora me iré no quiero verte tanto tiempo-Dije marchándome mientras oía como sollozaba

**Dos semanas después**

Estaban en una mesa de oficina los integrantes de la banda por el lado derecho y las modelos por la izquierda Franky en una esquina y Makino por el otro

Bueno la fotos serán en dos días gusten de Tokio me gustaría hablar con mi sobrino por favor muéstrenle a los chicos y chica de la banda la agencia pro favor chicas-Dijo Makino viendo a Luffy quien miraba fijamente una foto donde parecían unas modelos

Hola Luffy como as crecido-Dijo Makino abrazando a su sobrino

Si usted esta mas vieja-Dijo el chico sonriendo sonó la puerta fuertemente haciendo que los mirasen a la puerta para ver quien era esa persona

Lo siento llegue tarde-Dijo la chica de cabello castaño causando que Luffy recordara con ella a Nami

¿Nami?-Dijo Luffy

Si -Dijo la chica mirando fijamente al chico y contestando por normalidad entonces la cara de Luffy era de sorprendido

No seas sin respeto ella se llama Nami pero escucha ella es mi secretaria y segunda mejor modelo así que es como mi hija-Dijo Makino

Ok….Un gusto Monkey D. Luffy-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano

Nami Itsui-Dijo la chica

Bueno hablaremos en dos días ahora Nami muéstrale la agencia-Dijo Makino

Vamos-Dijo Nami nerviosa Luffy se había puesto muy apuesto con 20 años

Y sin verlo en 7 meses

Claro….y dime hace cuanto trabajas-Dijo Luffy

Hace 1 años y algo-Dijo la chica

Ahhh-

Eres rara-Comento

¿Por que?-Pregunto la chica

Como me miraban todas las chicas me querían comer pero tu estas aquí a mi lado y no muestras ninguna señal de que te guste como la mayoría…eres ya sabes-Dijo el chico

No soy de ese bando idiota…y no me interesan los chicos que se creen tanto-Dijo Nami

Ohh…enserio-Dijo Luffy

Si por que como tu hay muchos-Dijo la chica

No seas cruel conmigo-Dijo riendo el chico

Lo siento-Dijo la chica mientras bajaban por la escalera y entraban a una pieza donde había una sala de grabación

Que genial la sala-Dijo Luffy

Si pero he visto mejores-Dijo Nami

A bueno-Dijo el chico

Sigamos-Dijo la chica y el chico la siguieron

Estas comprometida-Dijo el chico

No estaba pero mi ex era un patán-Dijo la chica

Eres media complicada pero ¿Estas bien?-Dijo el Luffy

Claro no me afecta terminar con alguien quien no vale la pena y ¿A ti?-Dijo Nami

Pues la verdad solo me he enamorado de una chica pero ella ya no esta-Dijo Luffy

mmm….yo creí que eras de esos famosos que solo buscan a chicas por diversión-Dijo Nami

Bueno soy especial –Dijo riendo el chico

Claro-Sonriendo la chica

Terminaron el recorrido-Dijo un chico alto pelo azul interrumpiendo aquel momento agradable haciendo el no te conozco

Si-Dijo Luffy sonriendo-Bueno nos vamos adiós que estés bien-Dijo marchándose con Franky que afortunadamente no me reconocieron fui a la oficina de Makino

Hola Nami como la pasaste-Dijo Makino sonriendo

Bien pero porque me hiciste ir con el –Dije

¿Qué sentiste a volverlo a ver?-Dijo ella

Normal como que si nada hubiese pasado-Respondí

Nami….en la vida pasan cosas que duelen mucho…lo pasado es paso y esta pisado lo que hacemos a veces no es lo mejor ocupamos la razón no el corazón pero si la vida te da otra oportunidad de comenzar otra vez poder volver hay que disfrutar-Dijo Makino mirándome

Comprendo pero que hago no puedo llegar y decirle hola soy Nami la que se marcho de tu banda hace 7 meses tu me buscaste y no me encontraste-Dijo la chica en forma sarcástica

Solo piensa lo que es mejor para todos y para los dos-Dijo Makino

**Con Luffy**

Hey Luffy te vi feliz con aquella chica-Dijo Franky

Es agradable-Dijo Luffy mirando hacia otro lado

Ya es hora de que le olvides a Nami conoce mas a esta chica mira esta es el numero de teléfono de cada chica búscala y llámale-Dijo Franky parándose afrente de el

Se llama Nami la chica que conocí y luego me lo das-Dijo Luffy haciendo sonreír a Franky recordando lo que le había dicho makino horas antes de la junta en un café

_**Flash back**_

_Bueno ahora comprender-Dijo Makino_

_Si entonces esto lo sabremos los dos nadie más almenos que sea necesario-Dijo Franky _

_Correcto pero escucha nadie más además de nosotros pero este será el plan…-_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Vamos con los demás se hace tarde entregándole el celular a Luffy quedándose atrás saco de su bolsillo la carta de Nami le miro saco un encendedor y le quemo asta que no quedaron mas que cenizas

luego se sonrió y siguió caminando

**Dos días después en la sesión de fotos**

Las fotos geniales con sus mejores vestimentas y con diferentes instrumentos al final de la sesión Luffy se le acerco Nami

Hola-Dijo Luffy

Hola-Respondió la chica esquivándole

Sabes me quedare mas tiempo del que creí ¿Que tal si sales conmigo mañana sábado? como amigos si quieres-Dijo Luffy sonriendo

Bueno estaría bien como amigos-Dijo la chica aceptando

Pero que esta haciendo este idiota-Dijo Zoro

Esta olvidando algo que no se puede olvidar es algo confuso pero hay que dejarlo-Dijo Robin que estaba al lado de del chico pelo- verde

Ouu-

**El día sábado**

Ninguno de los dos podía ser reconocido o seria un alboroto o un escándalo publico. Luffy la fue buscar a la agencia y se fueron a un feria donde había de todo se sentaron en el parque principal estaban nerviosos cada uno por su cuenta.

¿Crees en el amor?-Comento la chica

Si pero cuesta mucho encontrarlo-Dijo Luffy

Es verdad-Dijo Nami

Cuéntame de ti-Dijo Luffy

Pues me gusta modelar y no sabía que eras sobrino de mi jefa Makino-Dijo Nami

Pocos saben-Dijo

Como se llamaban tu ex –

Bueno mira confió en ti no se cual será la razón….pero mira yo siempre ame a mi mejor amiga pero me engañe con otra persona por que fui un completo idiota –Dijo Luffy dejando sorprendida a Nami

Eres un chico profundo y que paso con ella-

Pues se fue fui un idota por no detenerla-

Si ella estuviera aquí seria feliz…sabes las mayoría de las personas son unidas por la amistad y son separadas por el destino-

Ciertamente si….pero sabes quiero volver a comenzar-Dijo Luffy acercándose a la chica

Te comprendo pero hay que ser sinceros ven acompáñame-Dijo tomándole la mano a Luffy, Nami

XXXXXXX-x-x—x-XXXXXXXXXX

Todos los personajes son de Eiichirō Oda


	14. The End

_/******/****Capítulos anteriores/****/_

-"Todos tenemos cosas que lograr ya sean metas o sueños. Los sentimientos son puros y sinceros si las dos personas están de acuerdo creo que algunas personas le llaman amor.

Yo no lo encuentro ni creo en eso ya que ala única persona que quise me traiciono…"

-Yo soy Luffy: Soy músico de la banda "King and Queen"

-Aquella chica de la entrevista puede ser ella

-Felicidades son las ganadoras del concurso-

-El contrato duras dos años….¿Alguna duda?

-Yo tenía dos amigos de infancia pero no lo recuerdo

-Esos chicos que son tus amigos de infancia somos nosotros yo y Zoro somos aquellos niños y yo fui tu novio-

- ! Nosotros somos amigos, nosotros somos como hermanos ¡

- Todo fue genial Nami canto espectacular andaba feliz y también fue bueno entonces luego vi a el…a Enel entre el publico

- Chicos quiero decirles algo muy importante y por favor quiero que lo entiendan yo me tengo que ir de la banda

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia oficial?

- Acepto pero esto solo lo sabremos tu y yo

- Por tu culpa mi familia estaba muy dañada por que ella mi media hermana Kuina esta muerta

- Felicidades...Luffy-

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estas con ella…con Vivi

- Es un idota yo creí que me quería

- Quiero preguntarte ¿Cuándo tenemos otros conciertos?

- Pues tenemos en 2 semanas aquí en el norte de New york, Nami yo quiero que estés bien por lo cual te regalare para que vallas a unas termas ¿Te agrada la idea?

- Quedaron a escasos centímetros entonces Luffy se acerco mas y la beso suavemente como si tuviera miedo a algo luego de unos segundo se separo bruscamente de el y salio corriendo dejando a Luffy algo confundido

- 5a.m de la madrugada una chica tomaba a un taxi hacia el aeropuerto con una peluca color castaño ceniza unos jeans y una blusa color blanco totalmente irreconocible para su nueva vida rumbo a Tokio Japón

- Yo te quiero decir que…quiero terminar me di cuenta que realmente la amo y me estoy engañando a mi mismo contigo realmente lo siento

-Ella mi amiga que hace años no le veia es la misma persona de la que estado enamorado pero no me e dado cuenta ella es…

- Nami no esta

- Chopper llama a la policía podrían haberla secuestrado y Brook, Robin y Ussop traten de llamar a la mayoría de los hospitales

- Ahora lo comprendo no es lo mismo besar a Vivi que a Nami es algo totalmente diferente pero ahora que hago soy tan estupido realmente debo ser el rey en ello

_La banda "King and Queen" nuevamente esta sobre los escenarios luego de 7 meses, donde se investigaron el incidente ocurrido en estos meses se presume que la ex-integrante Neftari Vivi fue la causante de este contra esta banda, la ex-vocalista Itsuki Nami luego de de aquel día no se a sabido mas de ella por lo que dijo el líder de la banda desistió la búsqueda ahora ellos están en el numero uno de las radios y vienen con mucha mas energía sabemos que ellos grabaran con las modelos de Tokio en Japón en el otoño de este año._

_-_Buenos vendrá la banda "King and Queen" para hacer un calendario con nuestras agencia -

-¿Que?-

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Nami-

-Luffy creo que debes olvidarte de ella-

-Que coincidencia ella se llama igual-

-¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado?-

-Por supuesto ven acompáñame tengo que mostrarte algo-

/*************/***********/

Estaban en al feria en un lugar antiguo entonces Luffy le queda viendo y ella le dice

Yo soy Nami Luffy me desteñí el pelo por castaño pero tu ya sabes el por que me fui pero perdón si te hice dudar sobre que a pasado de mi-Dijo Nami mientras que Luffy la miraba con vara inexpresiva y luego comenzó a reír

Jajajja….Bueno dime ¿Quién fue y cuanto te pagaron?-Pregunto Luffy riéndose

No es una mentira-Dijo Nami con cara seria

¡Por favor! Se sincera cuantas chicas crees que han venido a decirme eso que "eres Nami" jaja-Dijo Luffy apoyándose en al pared-Escucha dime por lo haces y yo te podría ayudar-Termino el chico

Es verdad estupido, yo soy Nami tu amiga de infancia nos encontramos cuando eran las entrevistas-Dijo Nami

Pudiste haber conseguido esa información-Dijo el chico

Pero no es así-Dijo la chica-Yo me fui antes de que ustedes despertaran y luego te llame cuando paso el accidente ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga…Luffy?

La cara de Luffy fue una expresión de sorpresa pero luego sonrió

Eso no lo confirma nada lo siento pero mira….no entiendo el porque siento que te conozco hace mucho tiempo pero no puedo creerle a una completa extraña de que eres ella…Nami

¿Por que no crees que no soy yo?-Dijo la chica entonces el embozo una sonrisa

Aunque seas ella por que me hablarais si tu saliste de mi vida sin mas y no te volví haber ni saber de ti…..por eso creo que no eres ella por que entonces no tendría derecho a mirarte a los ojos-Dijo Luffy mirando hacia a un lado

Tal vez por que me di cuenta que huir no me sirve de nada y que te quiero mucho y si volviera el tiempo no escaparía…-Dijo Nami haciendo voltear a luffy

Si eres Nami entonces….canta conmigo esta canción la debes saber fue la ultima…canción-Dijo Luffy mientras se preparaba a cantar

Tu amor ya lo perdí,-(Luffy)

Como un sueño al despertar. -(Luffy)

(Nami)

La luna saldrá,

De nuevo otra vez,

Y tú, mi amor,

No estarás.

(Luffy)

A veces no entiendo,

No sé lo que siento,

Quisiera saber que hice mal,

Y nunca te podré decir,

Que muero por que estés aquí,

Ser fuerte es mi decisión.

(Nami)

Tu recuerdo es una flor,

El perfume de tu voz,

Tu silencio es un rumor,-(Luffy)

Que me llena de dolor, hay de dolor-(Luffy)

Y en algún rincón, de mi corazón, -(Luffy y Nami)

Amor siempre tú, quedaras. -(Luffy y Nami)

Los dos se quedaron mirando la sorpresa de Luffy sen la cara fue la máxima no sabia que hacer si abrazarla y decirle todo lo que espero para encontrarla realmente o preguntarle por que se fue para luego decirle que la ama y que cometió un gran error de todas formas es lo mismo. Mientras que con ella solo quería escuchar de parte de Luffy que creyera que era ella y que todo fuera como antes.

**En otro lugar**

Que Luffy salio con una chica que se llama Nami y es igual a ella y es ella….es algo loco-Dijo Brook mientras escuchaba a Franky

Lo es verdad pero es una oportunidad para que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos-Dijo Franky mientras caminaban por el parque junto con los demás integrantes que el punto de encuentro seria la cafetería

¿Hola franky le estábamos esperando que sucede? –Dijo Robin mientras los dos se sentaban donde estaban el resto de integrantes

Les quiero decir que talvez vuelvan a ver a Nami y a un Luffy feliz ¿Le agradas la idea?-Dijo Franky

Claro-Dijeron todos sonriendo

Tal vez eso suceda-Dijo Brook

¿Como?-Dijo Chopper

El destino es único es complicado y eso hace la vida mas interesante ¿No?-Dijo sonriendo Franky dejando a todos con una sonrisa

**En otro lugar**

Nami-Dijo el chico abrazándola con su fuerza

No puedo respirar-Dijo Nami respirando mas desapareció Luffy se acerco mas a ella quedando entre el y la pared- Eres la chica que busco-en eso miro a Nami que solo se sorprendió y continuo-tu eres Nami….

Luffy….tu-Pero no término de decir la frase entonces Luffy le beso

Sabia que eras tú…..Nami…estas hermosa-Dijo Luffy abrazándola a Nami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero todo que significaba - Yo quiero saber ¿Por qué huiste?-Dijo Luffy mientras el tomaba las manos era como si la soltaba ella se alejaría

No quería sufrir-Dijo la peli-naranja

Lo lamento yo me di cuenta ese día te iba a decir lo que sentía pero cunado entre a tu cuarto no estabas sentí una sensación tan extraña de vació. No importa ¿Qué tal si comenzamos del principio?-Dijo Luffy

¿Como?-Pregunto Nami

Yo soy Luffy el chico que al ver que la mujer que le gustaba se fue en muchas oportunidades, había dejado de creer en el amor y no volvería a creer al menos que la encontrara y luego creyó que la forma de olvidarla era con otra pero al darse cuenta era tarde…-Dijo Luffy sonriendo acercándose a Nami

Yo soy Nami la chica que la chica que luego de mucho tiempo encontró a su mejor amigo pero al darse cuenta de lo que sentía no quiso arruinar su amistad, pero mas tarde el le daño causando un sufrimiento por parte de ambos y al encontrarla gracias a ella el ahora cree en el amor-Dijo Nami mirando a Luffy ambos sonrieron

**Tres semanas después**

En una entrevista para los fans

¿Entonces ella vuelve con ustedes?-Pregunto un periodista

Si –Dijo Luffy

Que relación tienen ustedes hablo de el vocalista y la chica-Dijo otro periodista

Pues somos novios-Dijo Luffy mirando a la persona y abrazando a Nami causando múltiples flash de paparatzzi

**Horas después**

Sabemos que la integrante Nami volvió a la banda con su rey Luffy, cosa muy emotiva ya son novios-Dijo en una noticiera

-xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

**En el hotel**

Estamos todos-Pregunto Franky

Si-Respondieron

Quiero que ustedes sean testigos de algo-Dijo Zoro mientras venia de gala con una camisa negra y pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color

Entonces Luffy saco la cámara y Zoro paro enfrente de Robin y le sonrió luego se arrodillo

Robin… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo Zoro en eso todo se silencio el había dejado de respirar mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pelo azabache

Si acepto-Sonrió Robin y se lanzo donde Zoro mientras todos respiraban aliviados y mayormente Zoro

Que genial –Dijo Chopper

Suerte-Dijo Vivi y Nami

Genial-Dijo Luffy mientras felicitaba a su amigo

Le haces algo malo a Robin y te pateo marimo-Dijo Sanji

**Dos meses después**

Mientras Zoro y Robin pensaban en cuando podría ser su matrimonio

Chopper jugaba con Luffy y Usopp a las cartas y Nami habían salido a mirar tiendas junto con Brook, Sanji preparaba comida para el almuerzo y Franky reparaba una parte de la cabaña ya que el otro día había chocado el auto misteriosamente hay-El lugar era una cabaña aislada del resto para poder estar tranquilos pero en eso llego una camioneta que entro por una cerca de madera destrozándola en eso bajo un hombre alto, con pecas con pescadores y torso desnudo y una mujer pelo-azul parecía altera con el tipo por cruzar a si la cerca

En eso estaban todos, incluyendo a Vivi, Nami y Brook que andaban de compras y fueron al patio a ver que había pasado

No voy a ningún lado si continúas manejando a si Ace-Decía la mujer al hombre

No seas exagerada Nojiko solo vinimos a ver a nuestros hermanitos-Decía Ace

¡Nojiko!-Dijo Nami mientras corría donde la recién nombrada

¡Ace!-le decía a su hermano mientras saludaba a su hermano

Que bueno verlos-Decía ace mientras saludaba a los demás del la banda

Si y ¿a que vienen?-Dijo Luffy

No seas sin respeto-Dijo Ace golpeando a Luffy

Pero por que-Decía Luffy no entendía por que le había golpeado

Venimos a invitarlos a nuestro compromiso en dos semanas en Tokio-Dijo Nojiko

Compromiso-susurro Luffy

En Tokio-dijo Nami

Si nos casaremos y quiero que ustedes algún día también…por cierto felicidades a las parejas de aquí-Dijo Nojiko

Felicidades nosotros también pero no sabemos cuando-Dijo Zoro

Que genial pero ¿Irán no?-Dijo Ace

Claro en fin tenemos un concierto la próxima semana y es allá –Dijo Franky

Bien tenemos que irnos las invitaciones no se entran solas-Dijo Nojiko

Cuídense-Dijo Ace

**Una semana después**

¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-Pregunto un chico

Segura además no me dañaras confió en ti-Dijo la chica

Empezare lento-Respondió el chico mientras se empezó a mover despacio

Como quieras, pero yo lo prefiero rápido-Dijo la chica sonriendo

Entonces rápido, Nami tu lo quisiste-Dijo el chico moviéndose mas rápido

¿Qué ritmo es ese Luffy?-Dijo Nami regañándole al chico

El mió-Dijo el chico

Jaja si no puedes practique defensa personal Luffy rápido o nada se que no quieres hacerme daño pero perderás si sigues así-Dijo Nami

No voy a dañar a una mujer menos si el a la que amo-Dijo Luffy mientras se abalanzaba a Nami y la abrazaba-Perdiste

Esa es trapa Luffy-Dijo Nami

Jaja bueno me tengo que cambiar el concierto es hoy-Dijo Luffy mientras se fue a su habitación

_Es verdad, ahora vivimos aquí Franky siempre consigue los mejores lugares compramos esta mansión ahora sabemos que a donde vallamos este es nuestra casa además Zoro quiere casarse aquí luego del matrimonio de mi hermana todo es genial-_pensó Nami

En el concierto esa noche

Quiero cantarles una canción muy especial pues es dedicada a esa persona que me enseño a nunca, nunca rendirme y por supuesto que el amor existe-Dijo Luffy sonriendo

Comenzaron a tocar con toda la energía que tenían

Tell me what to do  
Make you stop having  
Smile with you  
And that is not the gray sky

Dear person found  
In this secret history  
In you and find peace  
And much happiness

Choir

You left one day  
And you would not return  
I do not see you again  
But first we owe everything  
The world cross

To know if you want  
Back to be with me  
One more day I think of you  
One day it could be near you

You told me I look more  
That's impossible  
Because in my life these

I want you back lost love  
Search without giving up a day  
For the rest of eternity  
Lost love, secret love  
Take me very far away

Choir

You left one day  
And you would not return  
I do not see you again  
But first we owe everything  
The world cross

To know if you want  
Back to be with me  
One more day I think of you  
One day it could be near you

I'll meet you  
If I have to give  
Around the World  
If you're not

dear lost love  
I will dedicate this song  
to remember me  
at the bottom of your heart

-xxxx-

Traduccion

Dime que hacer

Parara volverte haber

Sonreír junto a ti

Y que no este el cielo gris

Querida persona encontrada

En esta historia secreta

En ti e encontrado la paz

Y tanta felicidad

Coro

Te fuiste un día

Y no quisiste regresar

Yo no volveré a verte

Pero primero deberé todo

El mundo cruzar

Para saber si quieres

Volver a estar junto a mí

Un día mas pienso en ti

Un día mas que podría estar cerca de ti

Me dijiste no me busques mas

Eso es imposible

Ya que en mi vida estas

Querido amor perdido te volveré

Buscar sin rendirme un día

Por el resto de la eternidad

Amor perdido, amor secreto

Llévame muy muy lejos

Coro

Te fuiste un día

Y no quisiste regresar

Yo no volveré a verte

Pero primero deberé todo

El mundo cruzar

Para saber si quieres

Volver a estar junto a mí

Un día mas pienso en ti

Un día que podría estar cerca de ti

Yo te encontrare

Aunque tenga que dar

La vuelta al mundo

Si tu no estas

Querido amor perdido

Yo te dedico esta canción

Para que me recuerdes

En el fondo de tu corazón

-xxxx-

Toda la gente grito aplaudió el concierto duro hasta la tres a.m.

_El casamiento de mi hermano fue genial estuvimos hasta que saliera el sol de verdad no seria mala idea de casarme con Nami pero esperare un poco mas de tiempo no quiero apresurar las cosas pero Zoro también se casara eso va estar entretenido jajaja -_Pensó Luffy en el cuarto

Dos 2 años después

_Tal como había dicho la idea de casarme con Nami nunca fue mala, luego del casamiento de Zoro con Robin. Yo y Nami comenzamos a tener relaciones. Me explico 24 meses se caso mi hermano, hace 17 Zoro y un mes después Sanji luego de la fiesta. A la semana Nami me dijo que estaba embarazada me sorprendí pero estaba feliz iba a ser padre a los 22 años que bueno, entonces le pedí matrimonio a Nami un mes después nos casamos pensándolo bien habían muchos casamientos a casi se me había olvidado en el próximo mes Usopp se casaría con Kaya cualquiera hubiese creído que hicimos muchos casamientos, luego de 9 meses tuve mi hija que la llamamos Bellemere es una niña muy bella como dije al principio volver a ver, encontrar y casarme con Nami nunca fue mala idea mi hija tiene un año de vez encunado nos visitan Ace con Nojiko y sus dos hijos y ahora estamos descansando en el patio todos mis amigos y mi mujer y mi hija. Juntos todos somos una gran familia._

**Esa es mi historia me presento soy Monkey D. Luffy líder de la mejor banda musical existido en el mundo "King and Queen" además de ser padre tener unos amigos como familia y tener 24 años soy feliz gracias a que encontré a la chica que siempre busque.**

**Nami: Mi esposa y madre de mis hija y mi futuro hijo que viene en camino, canta conmigo en los escenarios del mundo de vez encuando**

**Zoro: Considerado el mejor guitarrista del mundo también padre de un niño **

**Robin: Mujer de Zoro, tecla dista internacional madre de un niño llamado Zero**

**Sanji: Luego que decidimos dejar de tocar o tomar vacaciones por dos años decidió abrir un restaurante **

**Usopp: Vive actualmente con Kaya mientras esperábamos a dos años para seguir con la vida musical **

**Brook, Franky y Chopper: nos cuidan como una gran familia Chopper siempre juega con los niños y los cuida. Franky crea juegos para los niños y Brook toca música siempre**

….

**Todos tenemos cosas que lograr ya sean metas o sueños. Los sentimientos son puros y sinceros si las dos personas están de acuerdo creo que algunas personas le llaman amor y eso es lo que yo siento por ti Nami, me traicionaste y yo también pero nunca dude del amor que sentía por ti y te amo cada día más. Gracias por hacerme creer en el destino y te podría decir que me enamoraste una vez más.**

-ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªTHE -

_Todos los personajes son de __Eiichirō Oda_


End file.
